Drops Of Blood
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Uma história de amor, envolvendo o bem e o mal, vampiros e humanos,malicia e inocência. Um pouco de SasuSaku pra dar mais Ibop xD - U.A- Leiam, por que aqui o amor vence tudo! \o/ Pelo menos eu acho...
1. Um

**Gente essa fic vai ser um desafio para mim x_X.**

**Por que eu ****sempre**** quis fazer um história de vampiro! E apesar de eu gostar muito de Crepúsculo, essa história não vai ter nada haver com o livro... Ela é minha exclusividade \o\!**

**Espero realmente que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas os vampiros não pertencem nem à Stephanie Meyer e nem ao Zé do Caixão ò.ó9**

**Boa Leitura ! \o/ **

**.............................................................................................................................................**

**O Colar Misterioso**

_A noite escura e fria... Não havia nenhum som a não ser o som do vendo forte que balançava as árvores mortificadas sem folhas e dos corvos que se escondiam nas sombras. O céu vermelho era o cenário perfeito para o castelo de terror em cima da montanha cinza. _

_De repente, até os corvos que pareciam estar aplaudindo um espetáculo se atreveram a se calar para ouvir o som de um grito agudo. Um grito de dor. Os corvos voaram ao céu. Depois o breu prevaleceu._

_A única coisa que podia ver era uma gota de sangue escorrendo na pétala de rosa branca como neve segurada por uma mão com uma cicatriz em formato de cruz desconhecida._

...

Tenten berrou assustada . Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia acontecido nada. Olhou para o teto e suspirou aliviada antes que a gota de suor escorresse pela lateral do seu rosto.

Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo. Marcava 3:30 da manhã. Levantou da cama derrotada, hoje ela não ia consegui dormir de novo. Há quase duas semanas que não dormia bem.

Tinha sempre o mesmo sonho. Se questionava sempre o porque daquele sonho tão misterioso e sem sentido.

Tenten andou até o interruptor e acendeu a forte luz que queimou os seus olhos marrons. Se olhou no espelho pendurado ao lado da janela, percebeu que esses pesadelos estavam fazendo um efeito colateral no seu rosto, um efeito chamado olheiras.

Ficou a se olhar no espelho. Apesar de ser modesta, tinha que admitir... Se achava bonita. Cabelos longos e lisos e com cachinhos na ponta na mesma cor dos olhos, um corpinho 'violão' como dizia os homens que a conhecia... Sorriu para o espelho. Tão bela...tão intocada.

Parou de se admirar no espelho para admirar a lua cheia. Apesar dela ser tão branca e silenciosa, a lua deixava Tenten triste. Sempre se lembrava das histórias que sua mãe a contava. Nas quais sempre começavam com ' Era uma noite de lua cheia...' E a lua estava tão linda que Tenten se sentia em uma de suas histórias.

- A mãe... Que saudade que eu tenho de você. Você provavelmente deve estar ai, junto com a lua, junto com as estrelas...- Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto moreno - Mas você devia estar junto comigo...-

Não se conformava com a morte da sua tão amada mãe, que morreu a dois anos atrás em um acidente de avião. Sentia tanta falta de uma família. Ela tinha o seu pai, mais esse ai estava jogado no mundo. Tenten nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo e nem queria saber. Ele devia pensar da mesma forma que ela.

Agarrou com força o seu colar. A única coisa concreta que a fazia lembrar da sua mãe, a não ser suas lembranças. Sua mãe falava que esse colar era da sua avó que deu pra ela. Que o colar andou nas mãos das mulheres da família por gerações. E que agora era dela.

Tenten nunca mais o tirou do pescoço depois da morte da sua mãe. O colar era aparentemente de ouro,com um coração no meio, igual a aqueles colares que davam pra colocar fotografias, mais era muito pequeno e delicado para ser isso, e Tenten nunca conseguiu abri-lo. Nem com ferramentas.

No meio de lembranças tristes, ela se rendeu ao sono finalmente. Não queria mais ter aquele pesadelo. Mas parecia que tinha toneladas em cima de seus olhos. Adormeceu debruçada no batente da janela pela 1ª vez na vida.

Estava com tanto sono que não teve forças para se mover até a sua cama. Tinha um longo dia de trabalho esperando por ela. Ser dona de uma creche não era tão fácil como ela imaginava ser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muito, muito longe dali, em uma caverna nos altos Alpes Suíços, nada podia ser visto, nada podia ser ouvido. Nada e nem ninguém havia chegado lá. Principalmente em um dia com um frio cortante e com violentos flocos de neves caindo do céu. Um lugar onde humanos não se atreveriam a explorar. Não se atreveriam por vários motivos...

Mas lá no interior da caverna, alguma coisa podia ser ouvida. O ambiente ficou um pouco mais visível devido os poucas velas espalhadas em um espécie de corredor. Se ouvia gritos de uma voz aparentemente humana.

-Alteza, Alteza!- Gritava o jovem ofegante loiro- Alteza, encontrei quem você pediu! – Falou o moreno misterioso que se direcionava a um canto escuro.

-Ótimo Naruto... Bom trabalho - Falou a voz masculina e charmosa das sombras – Apareça! E mostre-me seu rosto rapaz- Ordenou .

De trás de Naruto apareceu o homem. Este usava um casaco de couro preto, como os de motoqueiro. Suas mão estavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco, e seu rosto era tampado pelos seus grandes cabelos lisos por ele estar de cabeça baixa.

-Ordenei que mostrasse o seu rosto! –Gritou a Alteza que agora parecia ter se levantado de algum lugar nas sombras, para mostrar o seu rosto. Com seus cabelos cinzas, quase brancos porém não aparentavam ser de velhice. Com o seu ar de autoritário, vestia uma camiseta branca que exibia os seus braços musculosos –

O homem de cabelos longo ergueu a cabeça exibindo seus belos olhos pérolas e suas feições perfeitas.

-Então você que mandou esse idiota me chamar? Senhor Hidan, o rei dos vampiros da Europa...- Falou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Pensava que era mais poderoso...- Disse olhando o cenário no qual se encontrava-

- Ora garoto, não me provoque... Sabe o poder que tenho... Esse muquifo aqui é temporário. Logo voltarei para o meu castelo na Irlanda, só que pra isso você vai ter que prestar um serviço pra mim.- Falou Hidan se aproximando do outro.

- E que serviço seria este?- Olhou por cima de Hidan. Como se ele fosse superior.

-Naruto saia!- Ordenou Hidan sem desviar o olhar do homem na sua frente.

- S... Sim Senhor!- Saiu Naruto, que desde o início estava apavorado com o olhar ameaçador de Hidan sobre o mais novo visitante.- Você. O único sobrevivente da aldeia dos poderoso e nobres Hyuugas , estou certo? Hyuuga Neji é o seu nome, creio.-

- Sim, sou Hyuuga Neji. E ainda não entendi o motivo pelo qual aquele idiota foi me buscar na Itália pra me trazer aqui.-

Hidan por fim quebrou aquela batalha de olhares para se virar de costas pra Neji.

- Neji... Sei o que aconteceu com a sua família. Ela era a família que tinha os vampiros mais habilidosos que eu já vi durante os meus 350 anos.- Falou Hidan despreocupado com a reação de Neji em relação a sua idade- Vocês, conhecidos por apurar perfeitamente os cincos sentidos. Todos com uma sensibilidade impressionante...-

- Dá pra ir direto ao assunto?- Interrompeu Neji sem paciência.

-Parece que nós somos muito parecidos Neji... Com a mesma tolerância e paciência... Eu gosto disso.- Sorriu Hidan- Você deve conhecer a minha história não conhece?-

- Acho que todos conhecem.- Falou friamente Neji.

- Ótimo assim eu não perco tempo e nem saliva te explicando- Falou agora com um pouco de ódio nas palavras. Como se aquele assunto o deixasse com um ódio inexplicável - Escute Hyuuga. Quero que você procure a proprietária, a capture e a traga pra mim... Viva! O mais rápido possível! Quero me livrar o mais rápido possível dessa maldição! - Hidan socou a parede com tanta força causou um buraco e fez ecoar até os interiores da caverna.

- E se eu aceitar te ajudar... O que me dará em troca? Tenho dinheiro, imortalidade, força... O que eu ganharia?- Falou Neji com um olhar desafiador.

-Interesseiro e objetivo... Acho que estou gostando cada vez mais de você...- Falou Hidan com um tom de humor – Eu dou o que for do seu desejo e estiver ao meu alcance.-

Neji sorriu satisfeito por ter a liberdade ilimitada de escolher a sua recompensa.

-O que eu quero é bem simples... Eu quero o colar.- Falou Neji decidido . Ele não parecia estar disposto a mudar de idéia.

-O colar?- Disse um pouco surpreso – Eu acho que eu não tenho tempo pra achar uma pessoa melhor pra fazer isso sem ser você Hyuuga. O que você está me pedindo tem um preço um pouco auto... mais eu aceito se você a trazer aqui em 48 horas...-

- Okey...- Falou ele com tranqüilidade – Mais eu preciso de alguma pista do cheiro dela pra que eu possa rastreá-la.-

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos. Hidan parecia estar pensando ... Ou lembrando de alguma coisa.

- As Mitsashi...- Por fim falou com um tom prazeroso - Antigamente elas eram conhecidas como " Rosas Humanas".- Falou Hidan como se tivesse pensando naquele tempo – Neji, você com o seu olfato aguçado vai saber encontra-la. Seu cheiro de rosas é inconfundível para nós vampiros –

- Cheiro de rosas...Hmm... Acho que vai ser fácil – Disse pensativo – Então vou tomar o meu caminho – Falou se virando e indo em direção de saída da caverna.

-Espera ai rapazinho...- Neji parou de andar – Não pense que eu vou deixar você ir sozinho... O que me faz pensar que você não vai matar a garota e ficar com o seu colar? Levarei dois de meus vampiros de confiança com você, para garantir que não irá dar uma de 'espertinho'- Disse Hidan com um sorriso nos lábios.- NARUTO!!!- Gritou-

Num piscar de olhos Naruto apareceu no ambiente pouco iluminado em que Neji e Hidan se encontravam.

- Senhor o que deseja?- Naruto tremia de medo.

- Chame Sasuke e sua esposa aqui. VAI!- Ordenou

Naruto saiu de cena a procura do o que o foi ordenado.

Neji estava sem paciência. Se encontrava encostado na parede da caverna em um canto escuro com os braços cruzados e com uma perna dobrada na parede com os olhos fechados.

Segundos depois Naruto apareceu, e ao seu lado um casal com vestimentas punks. A garota, com os cabelos rosas, obviamente pintados, com um macacão de couro preto com detalhes rosas. E o outro, com cabelos pretos, com a mesma roupa da garota, só que com detalhes azuis escuros.

- O Senhor mandou nos chamar? – Perguntou a garota

-Sim, mandei. Quero que vocês o acompanhem para um viajem. Vocês irão me assegurar que ele não vai tentar nenhum tipo de gracinha.- Disse olhando para Neji que parecia não estar gostando de ser vigiado em sua viajem.

-Como o senhor quiser – Falou agora o homem de cabelos negros.

O casal olhou para o garoto que já se estava caminhando para fora da canerna.

-Estão liberados!- Ordenou Hidan.

Num segundo ele só pode ver a fumaça deixada pelos três que voaram (literalmente) para fora da caverna.

- Ai... Ai...- Suspirou – Em breve a terei nos meus braços... Em breve terei as minhas mulheres de volta...- Começou a rir de felicidade com a idéia- 48 horas...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esse é o comecinho!**

**Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, esse capítulo é só um gostinho. Digamos que é as apresentações.**

**Algumas coisas ainda estão meio confusas. Mais é de propósito. Se querem entender melhor, continuem lendo.**

**Mandem reviews. Elas são o meu combustível, sem elas, a fic não anda, sacou? xD**

**Até o próximo capítulo \o/**

**Clique aqui ___**

**\ / **


	2. Dois

**S Disclaimer : Pra que raios isso serve? Ò.õ**

**Vamos ao 2º capitulo, onde as coisas talvez fiquem um pouco mais claras.**

**Bom só lendo pra descobrir...**

**Enjoy xD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A garota com cheiro de rosas

Algo estranho acontecia. Era como se colocassem uma lanterna dentro de seus olhos. Isso a forçou a abri-los com dificuldade. Finalmente percebeu que a tal lanterna era o sol que saía detrás da montanhas e que se refletia nos vidros da janela, atingido assim os seus olhos.

Esfregou a mão nos olhos para que se acostumasse com a terrível claridade. Olhou para os lados analisando o lugar incomum que se encontrava, debruçada na janela. Não era um lugar muito apropriado pra se dormir.

Se lembrou como tinha parado naquele lugar. E não acreditou que pode ser vencida a esse ponto pelo cansaço.

Se 'levantou'do lugar onde estava para se recompor. Olhou o relógio no criado-mudo, marcava 7:38 da manhã.

Tenten se espreguiçou dando um gemido preguiçoso e foi na direção do banheiro se preparar pra mais um dia na creche. Crianças são adoráveis, mas também são teimosas e cheias de energia.

Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, enfim, fez tudo o que uma mulher faz quando acorda. Vestiu uma calça jeans com all star e um casaco simples e fez a sua costumeira trança que ficava perfeitamente colocada no meio da sua nuca. Andou até a sua cozinha preparar algo para comer. Fez leite com café, e um misto quente e saiu de sua casa para trabalhar.

Tenten adorava o seu trabalho. Cuidar de crianças era uma coisa que a fazia sentir mais viva, mais feliz. Se sentia como se fosse um espécie de segunda mãe para aquelas crianças.

E cada vez mais se convencia que todo esforço que ela fazia para ter paciência e compreensão, valia a pena só para ver os olhinhos alegres daquelas pestinhas que ela adorava.

A creche ficava bem perto de sua casa. Chegou lá rápido. E assim que abriu a porta da creche pode ouvir o grito das crianças que dormiam na creche.

-BOM DIA TIA TENTEN!- Gritaram com uma só voz. E saíram para dar um abraço coletivo nela. Praticamente esmagando-a.

- Ai...Bom dia coisas fofas da tia Tenten – Disse com uma voz sem um sorriso largo, como sempre dava quando encontrava todos aqueles olhinhos inocentes e brilhantes das criancinhas.

Rapidamente todos desfizeram o abraço , para irem brincar.

- Tia Tenten! Tia Tenten! – Gritou o garotinho puxando a calça jeans dela.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ela se agachando para ficar na mesma altura do garoto.

- Aquela menina ta bebendo leite, e pela cara dela parece estar bom...Eu posso beber também?- Falou apontando para a garotinha.

- Ai meu Deus!- Falou Tenten indo em direção da garota e tirando o pote que ela estava na boca- Isso não é leite. É cola! Você não pode comer isso. Faz mal!- Limpou a garotinha que estava toda suja de cola.

-Desculpa...- Fez beicinho.

-Tudo bem, agora vai brincar!- Sorriu.

Viu a garota se afastar e seu um suspiro profundo...Pelo visto hoje ia ser um longo, longo dia...

----------------------­­

O vento estava extremamente forte. Seus cabelos pousavam toda hora na frente de seus olhos. Estavam atravessando a imensa nuvem que se atreveu a entrar em seus caminhos.

Estavam horas viajando. E nenhum som era emitido. Parecia que ninguém se atrevia a falar. Nem o casal de punks que eram extremamente falantes e bem humorados não falavam nada.

A única que não agüentava mais aquele "climão" era Sakura, que com sua incrível fama de tagarela, não agüentava mais um segundo sem falar.

E na agüentava também aquele mistério todo. Nunca foi uma vampira de segredos. Nem sabia pra onde estava indo! Se atreveu.

-Ei! Você do cabelão!- Gritou Sakura para o homem um pouco a frente dela- Qual é o seu nome?-

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Sasuke olhou para a namorada com uma cara de reprovação.

- Qual é a diferença de eu dizer ou não o meu nome? – Falou em um tom arrogante

-A diferença é que ninguém merece passar 48 horas viajando com um cara que eu nem sei o nome! E o que raios vamos fazer? Pra onde estamos indo? E porque o senhor Hidan mandou agente ir junto com você? E porque...-

- Sakura chega! – Interrompeu Sasuke antes que Sakura pudesse terminar o seu interrogatório infinito –

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos de novo até que alguém começasse a falar.

- Bom...- Começou Neji - Eu acho que eu não tenho outra saída... Aquele maldito mandou guarda costas atrás de mim! Acho que não tem como eu passar esse tempo todo de viajem e não contar nada pra vocês - Neji suspirou fundo – Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji, e nós vamos em busca da garota do colar...- Fez uma pausa para ver se eles não iriam fazer nenhuma outra pergunta.

-Você? O único sobrevivente dos Hyuugas? Dos legendários Hyuugas?- Perguntou surpreso Sasuke.

- É, sou eu sim...- Respondeu secamente.

-E o colar...É ... _Aquele_ colar?- Perguntou a jovem tagarela.

- Sim. E nós estamos a procura da dona desse colar. E o Hidan mandou vocês virem comigo porque ele tem medo que eu possa pegar o colar pra mim antes de eu terminar o meu 'serviço'.- Terminou Neji.

-Sasuke...- Sussurrou Sakura para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

-Sim minha rosinha?- Disse num tom carinhoso.

-Isso vai dar merda!-

-Eu estava com vontade de falar isso desde o início da viajem... - Brincou Sasuke olhando para o Hyuuga voando a sua frente. Ele com seu ar impotente e orgulhoso. É de dar medo em qualquer um – Não sei nós dois podemos dar conta dele...-

- Hã? Como assim Sasuke!!? Nós somos dois! Ele é só um! E você é o vampiro mais forte que eu conheço... Eu até acho que você conseguiria derrotar o senhor Hidan! – Sussurrou para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Não é bem assim minha rosinha... Os Hyuugas são muito fortes! Eles tinham a incrível habilidade de ter o 5 sentidos apuradíssimos! É uma coisa impressionante...É por isso que o Senhor Hidan mandou ele fazer esse serviço, essa tal dona desse tal colar aí, deve ter algum cheiro particular ou coisa assim... Então vai ser fácil pro Hyuuga rastrear ela. Concluiu ele- E eu tenho quase certeza que ele está ouvindo _tudo_ o que nós estamos conversando.- Olhou para Neji para observar sua reação.

- E eu estou mesmo! – Riu Neji se virando para o casal espantado – Muito obrigado Sasuke pelo elogios a parte – Disse prepotente – Você está certo...Foi por isso que o seu chefe me chamou. E sou o único que restou. Eu sou o único que consegue rastrear certos cheiros a quilômetros de distancia. Sentir as coisas como um cego, apesar de enxergar melhor que um águia e ouvir cada som... Até as batidas da asa de um beija-flor. – Disse Neji com um olhar de tristeza – Eu espero que com o colar eu consiga atingir os meus objetivos... - Terminou se virando para continuar a viajem.

Sakura se sentia confusa com tudo aquilo, estava sentindo como se ela fosse a única a não estender o que estava acontecendo.

- Q...Que objetivos?- Perguntou Sakura amedrontada.

Neji apenas ignorou. Fingiu que não ouviu nada. Apesar dele poder ouvir tudo, mais do que ele queria.

Sakura não se atreveu a reforçar sua pergunta. Agora ela tinha entendido o poder dos Hyuugas e não queria irritar nenhum deles. E apesar de ser uma tagarela assumida, agüentou o silêncio durante o resto da viajem.

---------------------

- Adeus Tayume! Até amanhã! – Acenou Tenten para a última criança que saiu da creche.

Estava muito tarde. A única coisa que Tenten queria era simplesmente ir pra sua casa, tomar um banho e comer algumas besteiras que tinha em sua geladeira , e ver a novela na sua cama com seu pijama amarelo de ursinhos.

Arrumou a creche e saiu. Rapidamente estaria em casa de novo.

Trancou a porta da creche e saiu em direção a sua casa. Percebeu que a rua estava molhada e havia poucos carros na estrada.

Imaginou que tivesse chovido, apesar de nem ter percebido, por estar muito ocupada no trabalho.

Correu pra casa, com medo de pegar chuva. Entrou disparada em casa e trancou a porta.

Estava exausta. Sabia que tinha que preparar algo pra comer, sabia que tinha que tomar um bom banho... Mas tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi desmaiar no sofá da sala.

Foi como se ela tivesse sido atraída por um imã gigante. Deitou lá e não conseguiu se levantar mais. Não teve forças humanas o suficiente...

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu. A última coisa que tomou conhecimento antes de desmaiar foi o barulho da chuva forte caindo além de sua janela.

---------------------

Já estavam exaustos com a longa viajem. A chuva caia como pregos em cima de suas cabeças.

- O Hyuuga, agente já ta chegando? Parece que agente voou pelo mundo inteiro em um dia – Sasuke reclamou.

Neji olhou para baixo. Eles estavam sobrevoando uma cidade pequena, aparentemente uma cidade do interior do Japão. Ele cheirou o ar, como se tivesse farejando. Depois aspirou forte o ar e soltou lentamente.

-Chegamos.- Neji se virou de cabeça pra baixo e caiu como um cometa. Numa velocidade impressionante. Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria a tal queda.

- FINALMENTE! – Gritou Sakura seguindo os 'passos' de Neji, seguido por Sasuke.

Neji pousou como uma pluma no chão. Em seguida, chegou Sasuke e Sakura, caindo com a mesma suavidade no chão. Sem fazer nem cócegas no asfalto.

- É aqui, nessa casa.- Disse Neji aspirando mais uma vez. – Sakura, você entra lá.- Ordenou.

-Eu?! Porque eu?! A missão é sua! Eu só vim te vigiar! Quem tem que entrar pe você, não eu! – Se aborreceu Sakura.

- Você vai lá porque você é a única mulher entre nós! E se a tal humana estiver se trocando ou coisa assim?- Suspirou sem paciência- Eu não acredito que aquele idiota do Hidan mandou dois idiotas pra me acompanhar- Falou para só que ele pudesse se ouvir.

- Ta , ta eu vou!- Disse Sakura entrando na casa pela janela

Atravessou a janela com facilidade. Visualizou o lugar que se encontrava. Uma casa simples, e um pouco bagunçada. Escorregou o olhar para o sofá da sala, e se impressionou com o que viu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aqui está o 2º capitulo! \o/**

**Eu espero que as coisas tenham ficado um pouquiinho mais claras!**

**Agradeço as reviews!**

**Estão gostando da história? Ou odiando? Tem alguma sugestão pra história? Mandem reviews!**

**Bju ate a próxima!**


	3. Três

**Aqui está o 2º capítulo.**

**Aviso1: Sasuke totalmente OOC.**

**Aviso2: O mundo não me pertence (infelizmente u.u) **_**, mas **_**aqui nessa humilde história, todos falam a mesma língua .. Espero que não se importem com isso...**

**Chega de tagarelar e vamos a Fic! o/**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ninfa das montanhas.

--

Sakura ficou alguns segundos parada. Imóvel. Se mexer era um ato que ela se esquecera de fazer naquele momento.

Aquela era a tal humana que seu mestre tanto cobiçava? Era ela a tal humana que ele tanto queria? Essa...Menina?

Aspirou lentamente o forte cheiro de rosas que aquele lugar possuía.

Um cheiro muito particular... E tentador. Nunca havia sentido antes. Entendeu agora como o Hyuuga conseguiu não confundir os cheiros.

Voltou a olhar novamente para a mulher que dormia no sofá branco.

Sakura podia ser tudo: tagarela, atrapalhada, e até meio teimosa e ciumenta, mas ela não era cega. Sabia muito bem reconhecer as coisas. Aquela humana na frente de seus olhos não era uma humana comum.

Era diferente de todos os humanos que já viu.

Talvez por causa do seu cheiro... Ou por causa do colar tão cobiçado que ela avistou pendurado em seu pescoço, ou até mesmo por sua beleza incomum. Não tinha certeza.

Mas se ela não tivesse certeza de que aquele ser em sua frente era uma humana, diria até que ela era uma das lindas ninfas das montanhas que tinham sido extintas a séculos atrás.

Desde aquelas ninfas, Sakura nunca tinha visto uma beleza daquelas. Apesar de Tenten não ter uma beleza chamativa, ela era realmente muito bela. Uma beleza incomum como Sakura mesma havia a denominado em seus pensamentos.

E aquele menina, não tinha nenhum traço japonês. Seus olhos não eram repuxados, seus cabelos não eram pretos e lisos... Sua pele não era branca... Isso também chamou bastante a tenção de Sakura...

Não que Sakura soubesse diferenciar as etnias ou as raças. Ou que conhecesse todas as características de cada habitante de cada país.

Sakura morava no Japão, com a tribo dos Haruno. E conhecia muito bem aquele país. Como a palma de sua mão. Mas em todo esse tempo, nunca tinha visto alguém no Japão com aqueles feições...

" Deve ser estrangeira..." Pensou.

Sakura saiu do 'transe' que se encontra e deu mas um passo em direção a Tenten e se agachou perto de seu rosto encostado em um lugar do sofá que não era muito...Confortável.

Sakura não gostava de humanos, eles a enojavam. Sempre quando via um daqueles humanos detestáveis e fedorentos, sentia vontade de sugar seu sangue até suas faces ficassem secas como os vampiros pensavam assim como ela.

Mas aquela humana... Ela não sabia porque...Não sabia como, mas ela não despertava isso nela. Não despertava...Ódio.

Por um momento ela sentiu...Pena da humana.

Riu. Nunca pensaria que ia sentir pena de um ser tão detestável como um humano.

" Pobre humana... Tão bonita... Tão cheirosa. Uma vida inteirinha pela frente que vai ser destruída"

Falou Sakura em seus pensamentos dando um longo suspiro.

Tinha de arranjar algum jeito de tirar sem acorda-la. Havia vizinhos a sua volta, e ela sabia que uma confusão com os humanos não estava nos planos.

Como uma vampira de longa estrada, Sakura sabia como lhe dar com os humanos a sua volta.

Chegou um pouco mais perto da humana em sua frente, para que sua boca ficasse a milímetros de distância dos ouvidos dela. Começou com um leve sussurro muito sedutor.

- Shh... Não vai doer nada menina... Vai ficar tudo bem

Tenten abriu de leve os olhos com o susto da voz desconhecida, mas isso não durou um segundo, pois já mantinha os olhos fechados novamente, depois que os dedos finos de Sakura foram pressionado num ponto letal em seu pescoço moreno.

- Ai mas que saco... Sempre nós as mulheres! – Bufou - É querida... Sempre nós que levamos a pior! Você sendo ridiculamente seqüestrada, e eu tendo que fazer o trabalho sujo – Suspirou – Aonde tem uma capa de chuva aqui?- Perguntou Sakura já afastada de Tenten, como se ela pudesse estar a ouvindo e como se pudesse a responder.

Tenten estava totalmente inconsciente.

- Ah! É claro! Pendurado atrás da porta! - Lembrou indo atrás da porta avistando uma capa de chuva preta. – Ai, ai humanos... Todos tão iguais. Por acaso vocês dividem o mesmo cérebro? – Perguntou para ninguém.

Pegou a capa de chuva pendurada atrás da porta e levou onde estava Tenten desmaiada.

Sakura vestiu-a com a capa de chuva com um pouco de dificuldade e a pegou nos braços.

-Garota, gostei de você! Viu eu sou tão boazinha que eu me preocupo com a sua saúde! Já pensou, com essa chuva você pegar um resfriado? Ou até mesmo uma pneumonia? - Ela parou de falou e estalou a língua de reprovação – Eu nunca deixaria isso! Afinal, somos ou não somos grandes amigas?

Sakura se dirigia para a janela de onde entrou. Todos que a visse naquele momento, diriam que ela era uma maluca recém saída do hospício. Ou que era uma criancinha conversando com uma boneca.

Mas apesar de Sakura ser uma assassina ela tinha um bom 'coração', claro que um bom coração nos limites vampirescos...

----------------

- Que demora! – Reclamou Sasuke – O Hyuuga, me diz, o que está acontecendo lá dentro? Será no seu pacote de visão super aguçada está incluindo, visão de raio X? – Provocou.

Eles estava encostados na parede ao lado da janela, com os braços cruzados e com as pernas dobradas, encostadas na parede.

- A sua namoradinha é meio maluca – Disse mantendo os olhos fechados e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

-Hã? Como assim?

Neji suspirou sem paciente. Viajar com dois desprovidos de cérebro não estava nos seus planos terapêuticos.

- A sua "rosinha" fala sozinha. Parece uma psicopata de filmes de terror.

Sasuke desencostou da parede e se virou para encarar Neji de frente.

- Olha como você fala dela seu esquisito! – Disse Sasuke em posição de batalha – Eu aturo qualquer coisa, mas não fale nada da minha rosinha entendeu?

Neji riu de arrogância e abriu os olhos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... –

- Acho bom... Se você falar essas coisas de novo eu vou...

Sasuke foi interrompido pela presença feminina de cabelo róseos saindo da janela com algo preto nos braços.

-Sasuke! Eu deixo vocês 3 minutos sozinho e já estão brigando? Quem coisa feia dois vampiros desse tamanho! – Brincou Sakura saltando da janela como uma pluma da janela que estava um pouco alta do chão.

Ainda chovia muito forte. Parecia que a qualquer momento o solo de asfalto ia ser perfurado pelas gotas violentas que caiam do céu.

- Então essa é a humana do colar ? – Perguntou Sasuke chegando mais perto.

Neji se encontrava na mesma posição de antes, não tinha movido um músculo se quer. Não parecia muito interessado em se quer a olhar de longe.

- Sim, é ela – Respondeu Sakura.

- Mas minha rosinha, o que você fez com ela? – Sasuke empurrou de leve o ombro de Tenten que tinha o rosto encostado no ombro de Sakura e coberto pela capa de chuva um pouco maior do que ela – Ela parece... _Morta._

Sakura deu uma risada. Ainda se impressionava que Sasuke fosse tão desatento em relação as sua habilidades.

- Não querido, ela não esta morta – Disse parando de rir – Eu somente... Fiz ela ter um sono um pouco mais pesado.

Sasuke aspirou o cheiro de rosas ela tinha. Ela realmente tinha um cheiro muito próprio.

Ele olhou para Neji. Ele estava parado, como se estivesse nada estivesse a sua volta. Mas Sasuke sabia que ele, mais do que qualquer um deles, estava sentindo o cheiro delicioso da humana desacordada.

- Ela tem um cheiro muito... Bom.- Sasuke disse aspirando de novo a fragrância.

- É ela tem... E ela é muito bonita também.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com um tique nervoso forçado no olho esquerdo. E depois começou a rir descontroladamente.

Sakura ficou com a expressão confusa.

- O que foi que eu disse? – Perguntou ela quando Sasuke controlada a gargalhada.

- Ai Sakura assim você me mata...

- Porque? Não estou entendendo o motivo da graça!

- Uma humana? Bonita? A Sakura... Você é que tem os olhos tão lindos que vê tudo mais bonito... Humanos são desprezíveis minha rosinha... E até fedidos, a única exceção é essa garota –

Sakura suspirou revirando os olhos. Seu namorado adorava a bajular. Mas ela estava falando a verdade dessa vez! Nunca tinha visto uma humana assim antes!

- Você vai ver que eu estou falando a verdade...

Ela estava prestes a desencostar o rosto de Tenten de seu ombro para mostrar para Sasuke, quando foi interrompida pela presença repentina do vampiro Hyuuga atrás de si.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, impressionada, de como não tinha percebido od seus movimentos.

- Chega de tagarelar. Vamos logo levar essa humana pro Hidan. Ainda temos um dia todo de viajem. Vamos.- Ordenou Neji, que ao terminar de falar deu um salto enorme e silencioso para os céus.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke assustada, e ele tinha a expressão séria no rosto.

- Eu não te disse? Esse tal Hyuuga tem habilidades impressionantes.

Sakura ainda incrédula de não ter percebido a presença dele antes, somente assentiu e segui Neji e em seguida foi seguida por Sasuke.

Eles voavam por cima das nuvens que estavam muito baixas e pesadas. Sobrevoar sobre elas era muito menos cansativo.

Eles já tinha alcançado Neji que voava despreocupado com seus cabelos ao vento. Não estava se importando com a humana. Nem qual seria o destino dela nas mãos de Hidan.

A única coisa que pensava, era em sua recompensa.

Sakura se deliciava ainda com o cheiro que a garota tinha. Não era um cheiro que a

desse vontade de sugar o seu sangue.

Ela se lembrou do papel de maluca que fez. Conversando com uma desacordada. De como as mulheres sofrem.

Sentiu novamente pena dela. Com ela nos braços, parecia ser tão... Frágil.

" Uma humana fraca " Pensou Sakura.

Se lembrava de como Sasuke a chamava no inicio de seu namoro que já dura décadas.

' Uma boneca de vidro '

Era assim que ele a chamava.

Riu com a lembrança. Logo ele, achava que ela fosse fraca e frágil! Logo ela que quebra uma rocha somente com um peteleco.

Olhou para o namorado ao seu lado que fitava Neji com certa desconfiança. Observou os seus braços musculosos... Ah aqueles braços... Achava que aqueles braços carregava umas 10 mulheres em cada um deles...

Falando em carregar... O que ela estava fazendo com aquela humana nos braços? Ela já havia " sujado as mãos" tendo o trabalho de seqüestra-la, e ainda tinha que carrega - lá?

- SASUKE! – Gritou Sakura chamando a atenção dele e também a atenção de Neji que parou no ar, achando que algo tinha acontecido com a humana... Quer dizer com o colar pendurado na humana.

- O que foi minha rosinha? – Perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Porque _eu _tenho que carregar _ela_? – Sakura falou e esperou o que seu namorado ia falar. Olhou também pra Neji. Este estava com uma cara de 'ainda não acredito que estou junto desses caras!' Continuou – Quer dizer...Eu já tive que seqüestra-la, e agora também tenho que carrega-la? –

Sakura fitou Sasuke por alguns segundos.

- Neji! Você que deve fazer a missão! Não eu! Você a carrega. – Disse.

Neji deu um longo suspiro e a olhou.

- Tudo bem. Não estou afim de viajar com uma matraca reclamando no meu ouvido.-

Neji chegou mais perto de Sakura e fez sinal para que ela o entregasse Tenten. Como se ela, fosse um objeto de troca.

- Acho bom. – Entregou Tenten para Neji que apesar de ser uma pessoa fria por dentro e por fora, foi delicado...Digamos que ele não foi 'bruto' com a humana em seus braços. – Ora vejam... Onde foi parar a cavalheirismo desse mundo? – Bufou.

Neji aconchegou-a em seus braços fortes, sentia como se tivesse carregando um pedaço de isopor em seus braços de tão leve que ela era.

Olhou em sua volta, e avistou o casal de punks já seguindo em frente. Depois voltou o seu olhar para Tenten. Seu rosto ainda estava escondido com a grande capa de chuva preta.

Tinha que confessar que havia ficado curioso. Sakura havia dito que ela era muito bonita... Será que era mesmo verdade?

Neji sempre foi um vampiro discreto. E nunca foi ansioso ou atrapalhado. Nunca em seus quase 200 anos de vida.

Mas dessa vez... Sentiu um sentimento de curiosidade pela 1ª em muitos anos. Tinha que confessar também que quando o assunto se tratava de mulheres... De qualquer espécie, ele ficava um pouco... Digamos que ele ficava 'sensibilizado'.

Não que ele tivesse algum senso de romantismo, ou tratasse as mulheres de uma forma especial. Ele era mesmo um eterno mulherengo.

Respirou fundo e meio sem jeito, tirou a capa de chuva da cabeça dela. A chuva já tinha amenizado. Agora a chuva se resumia apenas a chuviscos das poucas nuvens acima dele.

Lentamente a capa de chuva deslizava em seu rosto. Aos pouco o rosto de Tenten foi descoberto.

Neji a observou meio sem graça. Seu nariz fino e ligeiramente arrebitado, seus lábios um pouco carnudos, a sua pele morena, as maçãs do rosto um pouco elevadas e rosadas. Notou os fios de cabelo um pouco desarrumados e aparentemente presos.

Tinha que confessar que a rosada tinha razão. A humana era realmente muito... Atraente. Ou será que ele era o único que sentia isso pelo fato de poder a olhar melhor, sentir seu cheiro melhor, ouvir a sua respiração melhor d que todos? Isso não importava.

Pode sentir o seu corpo, apesar da capa de chuva molhada, quente contra o seu corpo um pouco gélido, causando um certo 'choque térmico' entro os dois.

Não sentia o ódio que ele sentia pelos outros humanos. Assim como Sakura se sentia em relação a ela. Essa humana realmente tinha algo de especial. Algo que não despertasse nenhum sentimento de raiva nos vampiros.

Algo tão especial que fez despertar um sentimento no aparentemente jovem vampiro. Um sentimento que o fez sentir um certo arrepio na nuca. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

Talvez pelo seu cheiro...Talvez pela sua beleza... Um sentimento de _desejo?_

Neji sacudiu a cabeça e se concentrou na missão que lhe foi concebido. Mas ninguém o impedia de tirar um "casquinha" da humana que despertara sentimentos estranhos nele.

Ele a apertou contra o seu peito e seguiu o casal que já estava a quilômetros a sua frente.

Sentiu-se feliz por saber que estava sozinho. Não queria que vissem um certo ponto fraco dele : Mulheres. Essa ainda mais em especial.

Como explicar isso? Nem ele sabia. Apenas sentia. Por um momento esqueceu que aquela humana em seus braços, era a garota cobiçada de Hidan. Que era a dona de um colar cobiçado por ele e por todos.

Balançou a cabeça parando de olhar para ela. Se sentia preso a um encanto quado a olhou. A um encanto causado por uma garota desmaiada pelo qual nem sabia o nome.

"Que idiotice" Pensou. " Você não vai olhar mais pra ela! Você só quer o colar, lembra? Você não vai olhar!"

Neji ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, voando em direção aos Alpes suíços, rendido, olhando a humana que dormia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fim do 3º cap.**

**Espero de todo o meu coração que vocês gostem.**

**Mandem Reviews! **

**Kissus :***


	4. Quatro

**4º capítulo! \****o/**

**Eu sei que eu demorei, mas é que eu estava curtindo as minhas férias e... Vocês sabem como é... A preguiça chega... Ai fudeu XD~ ( Me desculpem pela minha boca imunda.)**

**Eu queria agradecer as reviews, sempre quando eu as vejo eu fico tão emocionada i.i**

**É tão bom saber que alguém corresponde o seu esforço de ficar botando muitas vezes os seus sentimentos numa história... E saber que as pessoas gostam... ( Não liguem para o meu momento emótico xD)**

**Bom eu vou botar uma fita adesiva com super bonder na minha boca já relatada de imunda e parar de falar pra agente ir logo ao que interessa:**

**A fic !\o/**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Encontro de olhares**

Já era possível ver alguns filetes dos raios do sol que saia detrás das nuvens brancas que sobraram depois da terrível tempestade da noite anterior. O frio também havia amenizado um pouco.

O grupo de vampiros não tinham descansado nem um segundo, seguiam firmes sno mesmo ritmo, sem parar, rumo ao lugar destinado.

O casal de punks seguia na frente, já que não precisavam de Neji para voltar para casa pois já gravaram o caminho na ida. Ambos andavam em silêncio, por incrível que pareça!

Ficaram apenas sentindo a brisa da manhã esquentar suas faces frias.

Para eles havia sido uma tarefa muito fácil a final de contas... Uma viajem para o outro lado do mundo em um dia, seqüestrar uma humana fraca e depois voltar. Somente isso. Nada mais.(Pelo menos até agora.)

Bem atrás deles seguia Neji com a morena envolvida por uma capa de chuva preta. Ele ainda a fitava... Mas ele não a fitava com um olhar de admiração... Era um olhar de dúvida.

Olhava pra ela se perguntando, se questionando: O que essa humana tinha que o deixava assim?

Ela era tão..._ humana._

Ele estremeceu ao pensar nessa palavra :_ Humana_.

Como uma humana podia não causar ódio nos vampiros? Por que ele não sentia vontade de arrancar um pedaço de seu pescoço e jogar ele pra bem longe e depois se deliciar com o seu sangue até que sua pele enrugasse como um carrapato faminto?_ Por que?_

Por que o destino de uma menina tão linda e cheirosa tinha que ser trajado de uma maneira tão obscura? E só por causa de um _colar?_

Neji se perguntava isso em sua mente de tal maneira que parecia que sua cabeça ia dar um nó.

Seus olhos não paravam de observar a moça em seus braços. Ele simplesmente não conseguia para de olhar pra ela...Como um imã gigante. Nada podia explicar o quão estranho ele se sentia ao olhar pra ela. Talvez não era algo tão extraordinário.

Talvez ele estava se sentindo estranho somente pelo fato dele estar _sentindo..._

De alguma forma ele esquecia que era um vampiro assassino sanguinário que matava sem piedade quando olhava pra ela. Ou que estivesse a levando para a provável _morte._

_...Morte._ Uma coisa que ele desconhecia por um momento sentiu inveja da humana fraca. Ela iria ter o privilégio de morrer,diferente dele que vai ter que assistir o fim do mundo talvez, e mesmo assim continuar vivendo uma vida sem vida alguma na cruel realidade da solidão.

Ter que assistir as mesmas felicidades, as mesmas angustias as mesmas tristezas intermináveis vezes...

Ele estava cansado. Se ele estivesse a caminho da morte, seria o vampiro mais feliz do mundo, em finalmente poder descansar... Seja onde fosse, no céu ou no inferno, seria melhor do que aqui.

Mas assim como a morte, Neji desconhecia também o _amor._

Algo tão belo e puro não podia ser praticado por um ser desprezível como ele. Ele nem mesmo possuía um coração... Nem ao mesmo possuía uma alma... Como ele ia conseguira amar?

Além do mais a quem ele ia amar? A uma mãe? A um pai? A um irmão? A um amigo? A uma _mulher?_

Todos de sua família morreram queimados numa guerra de território quando ele era apenas uma criança a séculos atrás... Como ele desejava que estivesse junto deles, sendo queimado como eles, só pra não viver a cruel realidade do 'para sempre...'

Não podia amar a uma amigo, pelo fato de não sentir vontade de ter nenhum. Todos os que se aproximavam dele era só por interesse... Então amar a um amigo não estava a seu alcance.

Talvez se aparecesse alguém no qual gostasse dele de verdade como amigo, ele podia tentar... Podia tentar sustentar uma amizade verdadeira. Mas achar alguém que quisesse ser seu amigo, era algo realmente improvável.

Tão improvável quanto amar a uma mulher... Na verdade a uma vampira mulher.

Elas sim se aproximavam dele. Com dinheiro e uma beleza indiscutível, era praticamente impossível que não houvesse várias 'urubuas' em sua volta. De mulher ele realmente não podia reclamar. Tinha de sobra.

Quando ele voltar para seu castelo na Itália, provavelmente haverá um arém a sua espera para ficar bajulando e se insinuando para ele.

Mas se ele tinha tantas mulheres a sua disposição porque ele era tão incapaz de amar uma delas?

Talvez simplesmente porque todas pareciam cópias de uma só. Umas idiotas que brigam por tudo e ficam correndo atrás de Neji como se ele fosse uma prova de que, quem ganhasse uma noite com ele seria melhor do que as outras.

Mas ele não dava a mínima pra essa competição ridícula e infantil.

Para Neji aquelas vampiras que ele dispunha com tanta facilidade, era apenas um passatempo como... Jogar cartas.

É claro que ele possuía necessidades masculinas, mas não chegava a ser desejo, era só que ele não resistia as mulheres que ficavam se dando pra ele. Com aquelas mulheres, não existia a expressão 'Lutar por Amor'. Num estalar de dedos elas se arrastavam a seus pés...

Neji desconhecia o amor tão quanto, que ele nem sabia ao certo o seu significado... O que era o amor? Como saber que está se amando? Neji nunca sentiu amor... Neji nunca sentia...

Mas quando ele a olhava, ele sentia alguma coisa, apesar dele não saber o que era... Neji se sentia de alguma forma aquecido por dentro. Um sentimento... Bom.

Acho que tenho que retirar o que disse. Neji já sentiu. Já sentiu Ódio, raiva, rancor, ressentimento...

Sentimentos ruins. Sentimentos que o corroia por dentro de certa forma. Mas o que ele estava sentindo não era ruim.

Pela 1ª vez, ele sentia alguma coisa boa, que não o desse vontade de tirar a vida de alguém a unhadas.

O rosto da jovem era um passaporte para que ele se perder em seus pensamentos. Ficou ainda a fitá-la e ficou pensando e refletindo intensamente.

Tão intensamente que (por incrível que pareça), ele tomou um susto ao sentir o ombro dela se mexer de leve, ameaçando despertar do seu 'transe', como se estivesse acordando de um dia comum de sábado.

A humana começou a ameaçar abrir os olhos e isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos impecáveis de Neji.

Ele rapidamente voou em direção ao casal que estava a quilômetros a sua frente. Não queria que a garota tomasse um susto e tentasse sair de seus braços para se atirar de 10.000 pés de altura para tentar um suicídio.

Só era possível ver um grande borrão tal qual foi a sua rapidez.

Em meros 15 segundos ele alcançou o casal. Chegou lá nem um pouco ofegante, sem uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Impecável como se tivesse voado 2 metros e não 10 quilômetros.

Chegou lá atraindo os olhares negros e verdes a sua direção. Olhares que se perguntavam o que diabos havia acontecido.

Pararam de voar para perguntar o que tanto o afligia.

Sakura como sempre foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Neji o que aconteceu? Já sei! Você deve estar com vontade de ir no banheiro não é? Mas não tem problema não! Tem uma nuvem bem ali! – Aponta para a nuvem – Parece que ela já ta bem 'cheinha', então se você quiser despejar lá, não vai fazer diferença alguma... A não ser que você queira fazer o número 2... Mas também não tem problema! Agente ta sobrevoando o oceano mesmo... Faz ai mesmo que agente não olha! Os peixes não vão se impor...

- Claro que não sua punk retardada!- Interrompeu Neji a dedução não muito inteligente de Sakura – A humana está prestes a acordar e você fica ai falando idiotices!

Sakura e Sasuke olharam para Tenten que já se remexia nos braços de Neji.

-Era pra você fazer o serviço direito! Será possível que o seu chefe não tinha acompanhantes com mais neurônios que vocês?! – Perguntou Neji irritado com a ineficiência de Sakura.

Sakura olhou para Neji ofendida com o seu comentário.

- Ora Neji! Pensei que era pra deixar ela viva! O que eu fiz pra ela dormir, tem prazo de validade, não dura pra sempre! Se você quer ela morta, já fica decretado que eu fico com a cabeça!

Neji revirou os olhos.

-E o que você fez com ela dormir minha rosinha? – Perguntou Sasuke curioso, ignorando o fato de sua namorada ter comentado que ela queria arrancar a cabeça de um ser vivo.

Sakura o olhou com um olhar sapeca e com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Digamos que eu dei o meu 'Sossega Leão' particular...

Neji olhava pra eles incrédulos com tamanha falta de senso de realidade. A garota podia tentar um suicídio! E podia se machu... Quebrar o colar em seu pescoço, é claro...

-CALEM A BOCA! – Gritou ele fazendo eles olharem com olhares reprimidos e surpresos. Gritar não era uma coisa que Neji fazia muito. Sempre preferia resolver as coisas com o tom de voz o mais baixo possível. – Anda ,vamos descer e lá agente resolve alguma coisa. – Disse retomando o seu tom de voz.

Neji rapidamente se pôs de ponta cabeça e caiu como um foguete, voando em direção a um lugar onde ele podia pousar em terra firme, deixando pra trás o casal 'pateta'.

Ambos ainda com olhares congelados e platônicos fixados para o nada, ainda meio impressionados com o que presenciaram.

Sakura finalmente descongelou do transe para virar-se para Sasuke.

- S..Sasuke...

Sasuke piscou três vezes e também saiu do transe e se moveu para encontrar o seu olhar com o de Sakura.

- O..O q..que foi minha rosinha?

- É mais uma doideira da minha cabeça ou o Neji parecia meio preocupado

com a cheirosinha?

- Então Sakura essa sua doideira é contagiosa porque eu percebi a mesma coisa... Mas o que estamos esperando vamos atrás deles antes que o Neji roube o colar e fuja da sua tarefa! Afinal não fomos convocados pra ficar conversando! Vamos!

- Hai! – Disse Sakura, se lembrando do tempo que morava no Japão.

Os dois seguiram os mesmos passos de Neji. Caíram em uma velocidade sobre-humana em direção a água, fazendo os seus cabelos quase furassem os olhos, tamanho a força do vento contra as suas faces. Estavam quase perfurando a água com seus corpos em super velocidade, mas ao ficarem a apenas 1 centímetro de baterem com seus corpos na grande placa de água azul, a única coisa que podia ser vista eram grandes jatos de água que se formava nas laterais de duas coisas que se moviam rápido demais pra alguém identificar.

Sasuke Sakura voavam tranqüilamente sobre a água, seguindo o rastro que ele deixara na água - não tão – calma.

----------------------

A quilômetros dali, Neji ainda procurava um lugar em terra firme no qual a humana pudesse acordar com mais segurança. Não que Neji se importasse com a segurança dela ( Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava), mas de alguma forma tinham que falar para onde estavam a levando. Pelo menos pra ela não ter um ataque cardíaco quando acordar em uma caverna, num frio congelante com um vampiro assassino a sua espera para fazer sabe-se lá Deus o que.

Ele olhava o horizonte a procura de uma ilha, ou do litoral de alguma praia, voando na velocidade da luz.

Não queria que ela acordasse no seu colo. Não sabia qual iria ser a sua reação ao acordar.

Finalmente conseguiu avistar uma ilhota a alguns quilômetros de distância. Olhou a humana. Ela só não tinha acordado ainda porque parecia estar pressa em uma espécie de pesadelo...Ou que estivesse sentindo alguma coisa.

Neji não hesitou. Usou o máximo das suas forças pra chegar na ilha o mais rápido possível. Além de tudo, Neji também estava exausto e ... Com _sede._ Quem sabe naquela ilha aparentemente deserta, não havia algum animal para que ele pudesse matar sua insaciável sede?

Finalmente havia conseguido chegar ao seu destino. Chegando lá, não avistou nenhuma vida ou ação humana, não ouviu nada e nem ao menos sentiu o cheiro fedido dos humanos, confirmando as suas suspeitas de que aquela ilha era deserta.

-' Finalmente'- Pensou ele, dessa vez realmente exausto.

Neji aterrissou como uma pena na areia molhada das pequenas ondas que batiam repetidamente ali.

Apesar da suavidade no qual ele pousou, seus pés afundaram na areia mole demais pra sustentar o seu peso.

Ele estava exausto, mas mesmo assim mantinha a mesma postura de 'o cara invencível.'

Andou com um pouco de dificuldade para sair da areia, indo em direção a uma grande árvore que ficava na divisória da praia com o resto da ilha.

Ele depositou delicadamente a humana debaixo do outro lado da árvore, para que ela não ficasse na areia úmida.

Agora ela já em lugar fora de risco, Neji sentou debaixo de outra árvore próxima para descansar e espera que a humana acordasse para que ele pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo para ela sem precisar usar sua força física para conte-la.

Estava a observar a humana que já dava pequenos gemidos, praticamente 'anunciando' que ia acordar. Já estava preparando mentalmente o ele ia dizer e fazer quando ela acordasse. Ele contaria toda verdade? Ou inventava uma história banal qualquer?

O seu pensamento foi interrompido de imediato após sentir a diferente ( porém familiar) de dois vampiros que se aproximavam da ilha, tão exaustos quanto ele.

O casal de vampiros pousaram ao seu lado.

- A dorminhoca já despertou? – Perguntou Sasuke não notando que ela não estava mais no colo de Neji.

- Ela vai acordar agora. – Disse Neji sem tirar os olhos dela, sendo imediatamente acompanhado pelos olhos curiosos do casal.

- Gente, eu tive uma idéia!! – Disse Sakura aos sussurros – Ela foi a última a me ver, então deixe que eu seja a primeira a ela ver também!- Disse Sakura confiante – Assim ela não tem um piri- paque quando nos ver.... Pelos menos eu acho.

Neji e Sasuke se entreolharam, analisando se um deles tinham algo contra decisão de Sakura.

- Finalmente você pensou Sakura... Parabéns! Eu estou até emocionado. – Disse Neji com um humor seco. Sakura retribuiu com um olhar assassino, e Sasuke com um olhar de ódio mortal, que não causa nem um pouco de medo em Neji.

- Pronto você já fez a sua piadinha não fez? Agora vocês dois somem da minha vista que daqui a uns cinco segundos ela vai acordar... – Disse Sakura com precisão. Afinal, ela sabia perfeitamente o tempo de duração do seu 'sonífero'.

Dito isso, os dois 'evaporaram' deixando apenas um rastro de poeira para trás. Nada de impressionante para Sakura.

Vendo que estava a sos com sua... 'Companheira de viajem', Sakura andou até ela e pois -se a botar os seus pés nas laterais do corpo dela, fazendo assim que a humana ficasse entre suas pernas.

Os olhos morenos já começavam a se abrir com um pouco de dificuldade. Sakura notou que, a cada tentativa que ela dava em abrir os olhos, mas ela prensava as pálpebras umas nas outras, forçando cada mais os olhos. Uma expressão de dor. Será que a 'pancadinha' que ela havia dado nela havia doido tanto?

Depois de lutar muito consigo mesma, Tenten finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, apesar de não ter enxergava nada pois ainda estava se acostumando com a grande claridade da luz do dia.

A única coisa que ela pôde ver, era a sombra de algo ou de alguém irreconhecível em cima de seu corpo.

Sakura logo percebeu que finalmente ela havia aberto os olhos se abaixou para olhar em seus olhos.

Tenten foi recuperando a sua consciência e conseguiu finalmente enxergar, automaticamente se deparando com uma figura estranha a sua frente. (**N/A:Afinal gente, não é todo mundo que acorda e da de cara com uma criatura de cabelo rosa chiclete u.u).**

Sua cabeça doía muito. Como se tivessem dado um paulada certeira em sua cabeça.

- A Bela não mas adormecida finalmente acordou...- Disse Sakura aos sussurros para a recém acordada.

Tenten não estava ainda no 'planeta Terra'. Ela franziu o cenho confusa. De quem era aquela voz? Por que ela não soava tão estranho para Tenten? É claro!

Aos poucos Tenten foi recuperando a memória... Se lembrando de tudo! Do seu sono pesado, e que depois desabou no sofá! Depois uma voz misteriosa sussurrando em seu ouvido e em seguida tudo havia ficado escuro, e uma dor terrível na alcançou sua cabeça... Era a voz dessa mulher!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! – Gritou Tenten se levantando imediatamente e ficando frente a frente com Sakura. Ela estava muito ofegante, seus olhos arregalados, e com o corpo totalmente grudado na árvore, como se ela quisesse atravessa-la para fugir dali.

Além de super assustada, Tenten não conseguia falar. Sua voz parecia ter desaparecido depois do berro que ela havia dado. Nem ela sabia quantos decibéis aquele grito havia atingido. Mas com certeza foi uma bela demonstração do pânico que ela estava sentindo.

- Calma, calma – Pediu Sakura mantendo o tom de voz sereno. – Vamos conversar...-

- Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-queeem é-é-é v-v-v-vo-você? – Gaguejou Tenten. Esse era o Maximo que ela conseguiu falar tamanho o seu pânico.

Sakura fez uma cara confusa.

- Eta ferro! Nunca vi ouvi tanto 'q' numa frase só em toda a minha vida! – Sakura deu uma risada descontraída não se importando com tamanho nervosismo da garota a sua frente. – Bom... Meu nome é...

- Aonde...È...Que...Eu...Estou...? – Interrompeu Tenten acreditando que ela estava dentro de mais de seus pesadelos.

- Bom você está numa i...

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Isso é um pesadelo! É isso! Eu ainda estou bêbada de sono, dormindo no meu lindo sofá branco e com certeza babando a minha almofada preferida...É isso! Daqui a pouco eu vou acordar e var ser como se não tivesse acontecida nada...

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE INTERROMPER? – Gritou Sakura meio impaciente deixando Tenten calada - Obrigada – Retomou o seu tom de voz – Bom querida, eu sinto-lhe informar mas, você não está em um pesadelo... Quer dizer tecnicamente sim mas... Isso é outra parte da história...

Sakura parou de falar para olhar Tenten para ver se ela estava assustada com o comentário. É, ela estava.

-... Bom – Recomeçou ela – Qual foi a sua primeira pergunta mesmo? Ah! Quem era eu? Bom meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu sou uma... Uma...Uma pessoa de uma espécie diferente da sua... Mas isso também é outra parte da história...

Ela parou com as apresentações para ver novamente o estado da humana. A menina parecia que ia ter uma parada cardíaca.

- Qual foi a outra pergunta mesmo? – Retomou ela novamente – Ah é ! Aonde nós estamos? Bom nós estamos numa ilha deserta no meio do oceano Índico. Mas não se assuste não que daqui a pouco vamos estar lá na suíça... Não vai demorar nada, agente só fez um pit- stop básico aqui pra ter um lanchinho.

Tenten permanecia imóvel, sem ação, sem palavras. Então ela fora capturada por sabe-se lá Deus o que ,e está numa ilha deserta no meio do oceano Índico indo para a suíça fazer sabe-se também lá Deus o que?

Ela estava apavorada. Seu coração foi tomado por uma onda de pânico. Sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças, e sua cabeça girar de tantas perguntas que se fazia mentalmente. Ela só não desmaiava porque ela não sabia ao certo como ela fazia isso.

- Calma... Calma... – Falou Sakura afagando os ombros de Tenten. - Estresse envelhece muito! Veja eu! Uma pessoa super relaxada... E eu tenho quase 200 anos e tenho um corpinho de 20! – Brincou ela.

A tentativa de acalma-la não funcionou muito.

- 200 a...A...Anos?! – Perguntou ela com os orbes marrons super arregalados. – Você tem algum tipo de problema ou coisa assim não tem? Você me seqüestrou para o nada e agora fica inventando historinhas? Você só pode ser maluca!

- Ai...Ai... Todos dizem isso: 'Sakura você é muito maluca!" ,"Sakura procura um psiquiatra". Mas é sério, eu sou uma espécie que não como comida... E nem bebe água... Eu sou uma espécie diferente...

- Você além de louca é anorexa? – Perguntou Tenten já se acalmando um pouco. Ela não sabia o porque, mas ela estava um pouco mas tranqüila, ainda muito apavorada, mas um pouco mais calma.

- Hum...Não. Eu não como o que você come, eu não bebo o que você bebe... Na verdade eu como e bebo a mesma coisa...

- S ...Sopa? – Perguntou Tenten voltando ao seu estado amedrontado de antes.

- Bom, ta chegando perto... Na verdade é...Eu bebo... Um liquido vermelhinho... Salgadinho... Ah meu Deus porque eu to falando assim com você? Eu sou uma vampira assassina!! Eu bebo sangue! – Sakura olhou para Tenten com os olhos preocupados - Pronto saiu.

Os olhos de Tenten pareciam que iam pular fora de tão arregalados. Ela estava sendo seqüestrada por vampiros? Aqueles seres horripilantes que ela via nos filmes? Como aquilo era possível? Nada fazia sentido em sua cabeça.

- E então me conte mais sobre você... Me diga qual é o seu nome, se é casada, solteira virgem, amante... Onde trabalha, se tem filhos,a sua idade... Essas coisas de meninas sabe? E talvez nós possamos sustentar uma bela amizade! – Disse Sakura com um tom irônico, sorrindo parar Tenten.

Tenten não ouviu uma palavra se quer. Estava apavorada demais... Ela estava de medo tremendo de medo.

Ela deixou com que seu corpo deslizasse pela árvore e ela ficou agachada com as pernas esparramadas no chão e com os braços abraçando o seu próprio corpo, como se assim ela pudesse ficar de alguma forma protegida. Ela olhava para o nada como se estivesse sido hipnotizada.

Sakura sentia as presenças masculinas atrás dela. Eles observavam e ouviam toda a sua conversa com que eles não precisavam mais ficar escondidos, ela já estava preparada pra ouvir o que tinha o que ouvir. Pelo menos era o que Sakura achava.

- PODEM SAIR DAÍ! – Gritou Sakura se virando para trás, para a direção dos dois vampiros.

Atrás dela surgiu imediatamente Sasuke e Neji como numa cortina de poeira. Neji estava com uma expressão de desapontamento. Parecia que ele não tinha gostado muito do diálogo que ela teve com Tenten. E Sasuke apesar de sempre apoiar a namorada, também parecia estar meio arrependido de ter dado uma chance para sua 'rosinha'...

- Eu acho que ela não ta muito legal não... – Falou Sakura apontando para Tenten que estava parada, sentada na beira da árvore.

- Eu acho que se você quisesse que ela não se assustasse pra tentar um suicídio, você devia ter pego mais leve... – Sugeriu Sasuke.

Sakura botou as mãos nas cintura e olhou para Sasuke como se nãp tivesse acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas eu não queria nada! Era o playboysinho italiano que estava 'preocupado' com a reação dela. Por mim eu contava tudo de uma vez...- Sakura parou de falar para dar uma breve olhada na humana hipnotizada – Ela vai morrer provavelmente vai morrer mesmo... – sussurrou ela cobrindo a sua boca, como se alguém pudesse fazer uma leitura labial.

- Isso é verdade... – Admitiu Sasuke.

- O que você acha Neji? De contar logo de uma vez pra ela? Ora! Somos vampiros! Apesar dela não feder e não nos causar ódio mortal, nós ainda somos vampiros assassinos sem dó e piedade! E então Neji? – Perguntou Sakura.

Os olhos verdes e pretos se voltaram para o perolado de Neji. Ele olhava para uma direção, sem nem ao menos piscar. Havia ficado como Tenten, mas com ele era diferente, não era por causa de medo...

- Neji? – Perguntou novamente Sakura.

Ela acompanhou seu olhar, chegando até Tenten.

Neji a não a admirava como um todo. Ele admirava o seus olhos. Isso podia ser facilmente notado. Ela parecia que estava se afogando dentro deles e se cegando com o brilho expressão era de surpresa e encanto. O que diabos havia com ele? Ele não se sentia ele mesmo... Tinha algo naquela garota desde quando ele a vira pela primeira vez... Mas aquele olhar... O que havia naquele olhar que havia o deixado assim?_Encantado..._

Será que era uma espécie de feitiço? De bruxaria?

Não sabia... Mas que aquilo que ele estava sentindo era algo muito diferente, era.

**------X------**

**Acabei! Demorei mais eu consegui. Vocês meus caros leitores não fazem idéia do tempo que eu gastei pra escrever esse cap Oo''**

**Eu queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews! É muito gratificante e motivador.**

**Se vocês tem algum tipo de sugestão, ou alguma crítica construtiva,ou qualquer coisa que vocês não gostarem e querem que eu mude, mandem reviews!!!**

**Bom gente até o próximo capitulo! **

**Beijos me liga , até mais, Ja Ne e Goodbye o/**


	5. Cinco

**Estou aqui com o 5º capitulo!! \o/ ( Finalmente ¬¬)**

**Agradeço novamente os comentários de vocês meus queridos e amáveis leitores de minha vida *O* !**

**Finalmente o encontro de Neji e Tenten...vamos ver o que vai rolar ;D**

**Bom eu sei que eu falo de mais u.ú, então vamos parar de enrolar pois a fic vai começar o/ ( Rimou *_*)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esclarecimentos de um futuro sombrio**

Por que ele tanto a olhava? E porque ele olhava tão diretamente para seus olhos? Algo o prendia neles, como a primeira vez que ele a viu e não conseguiu parar de observá-la e admirá-la.

Ele lutava para desatar o nó que prendia seus olhos nos dela. Mas aquele nó era forte demais para que um mero imortal pudesse desatar.

Tenten o encarava também, mas de uma forma diferente dele... Ela o olhava com uma mistura de medo com dúvida.

O medo era evidente. Ser capturada por um grupos de seres de outro 'universo' que se dizem ser vampiros, não era uma coisa que se via todos os dias. E o pior era que ela não sabia mais de nada. Nem pra onde ia, nem quando ia voltar pra sua vida normal, _se_ ela voltar.

E a dúvida... Porque aquele cara o olhava tanto? Será que ele estava querendo devorá-la?

Não sabiam ao certo o tempo que ficaram que ficaram com os olhos grudados uns nos outros. Era uma coisa de outro mundo... Como se seus olhos não obedecessem os seus comandos...

Tenten não sabia o que fazer. Se corria dali para qualquer lugar dentro da sua realidade, ou observava o que aqueles seres de outra espécie queriam de verdade, mas a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era :

'_Tomara que a minha morte seja rápida e indolor.'_

Enquanto isso os dois vampiros punk observavam aquilo com um certo... Divertimento. Não era da natureza de um vampiro ( principalmente um como Neji Hyuuga), olhar dessa forma para ninguém, ainda mais com uma... Reles humana.

Sakura estava se segurando para não rir da situação, mas sua boca foi gentilmente tampada pelo seu namorado, que também estava quase soltando uma gargalhada no meio daquele clima pesado.

Mas Neji observava com se tivesse olhos espalhados pelo corpo. Apesar dele estar com o olhar totalmente centrado naquela humana com os olhos hipnotizantes, ele estava totalmente ciente da presença dos dois 'engraçadinhos' a sua volta.

Eles já tinham 'ajudado' demais. Estava na hora deles saírem de cena já...Afinal a missão era dele, e não desses dois patetas. Se era pra alguém esclarecer as coisas para a 'vitima' esse alguém seria ele.

Ele não era muito acostumado em fazer isso, mas por fim, ele quebrou o silêncio, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

- Sakura, Sasuke... Vão procurar algo pra comer, vocês devem estar com fome, deixa que eu cuido dela, e não se preocupem que eu não vou tentar fazer nada . - Afirmou ele, certo de que eles acreditariam em sua palavra.

- Hum... É verdade eu estou faminto! Vamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer minha rosinha... – Disse Sasuke olhando para sua amada.

- Na verdade eu não estou com _tanta_ fome assim...- Disse Sakura não entendendo muito bem o verdadeiro recado de Sasuke. Mas após perceber a piscadela surgindo de Sasuke em sua direção, ela entendeu a fome em que seu namorado estava se referindo.

- AH CLARO!!! Eu também estou _morrendo _de fome... Vamos lá procurar alguma coisa pra comer meu sasukezinho... – Falou Sakura indo em direção ao interior da floresta saltitando feito uma garotinha para procurar seu 'alimento', com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Sakura foi imediatamente seguida por Sasuke com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

Ele sabia que o risco de Neji fugir com a refém era grande, mas não era todo dia que ele podia ficar numa ilha deserta com sua rosinha. Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade de qualquer jeito. Até porque Hidan estava enchendo eles de missões e tarefas, então eles nem tinha muito tempo para... Trocar carícias, digamos.

Então ele não podia mais perder tempo. Não pensou duas vezes a não ser arriscar a palavra de Neji, e seguir sua namorada rosada e a seguir , deixando Neji 'a vontade' com Tenten.

Agora, a sós, Neji e Tenten continuaram se olhando como se estivessem a sós desde o início.

Um pouco mais calma, Tenten pode perceber o quão bonito aquele 'homem' era. Uma beleza diferente e incomum, mas encantadora, nunca havia visto nada igual antes... Agora finalmente estava se acostumando com a idéia de seres místicos existirem... Não havia beleza daquelas nos homens de sua raça.

Mas a vontade, Neji deu lentos passos em direção daquela menina. Passos lentos demais para ela, que estava apavorada de novo. Aquele olhar que ciscava em ficar grudado ao seu e aquele sorriso de canto que ele dera, não são muito confortantes.

Será que ele estava se aproximando assim dela para se alimentar através de suas preciosas veias? Ou será que ele ia abusar de seu corpo antes de assassina-la? Porque, aquele seu olhar sobre ela, não era bem de fome... Mas tem tarado pra tudo, até para vampiros.

Agora ele tinha chegado até ela, ele se agachou para poder se igualar a sua altura e para olhar para seu rosto mas de perto.

Tenten de início ficou apavorada. Aquela expressão calma dele diante de tal situação, com aquele sorriso enigmático tão perto de si, a causava um pavor sem tamanho. Mas o que realmente lhe impressionou, foi a cor daqueles olhos. Olhos cor de lua cheia... Olhou para eles, e se lembrou de uma série de acontecimentos em sua vida. De sua mãe, das histórias que ela contava... Das noites que ela ficava acordada só a observar o espetáculo da lua...

Neji observava cada movimento de seu roso para perceber o que ela estava pensando. Mas o que ela estava pensando não era muito difícil de decifrar.

- ' Deus do céu... Você deu zoom na lua e esqueceu de me avisar...'-Pensou Tenten observando mas profundamente o olho de Neji, que por fim estava curioso com a situação e perguntou:

- Será que eu posso saber o que a senhorita está pensando? – Perguntou Neji mas educado que o normal.

Tenten mau pode ouvir . Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, quase inaudível. Ela só pode ouvir sua voz por causa do tamanho de sua proximidade. Uma voz aveludada e sedutora que massagearam seus tímpanos...

Neji sentou ao seu lado para esperar alguma fala da moça. Ele não tinha pressa. Apesar de seu compromisso de entrega-la até 48 horas, ele não tinha pressa agora.

Tenten olhou para Neji e se pôs na mesma posição que ele.

- N... No q... Que eu tava pensando? – Gaguejou ela agora, evitando olhar para o rosto perfeito de Neji que a deixava meio sem graça.– Porque eu estou em uma ilha deserta com supostos vampiros é uma boa resposta pra você ?- Disse timidamente.

Neji deu um leve sorriso e também desviou o olhar daquele garota que lhe causava coisas tão estranhas.

- É uma boa resposta... – Disse - Mas você não quer sair daqui correndo de medo e tentar nadar para qualquer direção até achar pessoas normais como você? – Perguntou ele com num tom com uma mistura de sarcasmo e delicadeza.

- N...Não seria má idéia... – Tenten se afastou um pouco de Neji, ainda apavorada.

- Nem tente. Estamos numa ilha no meio do nada. – Antecipou ele, antes que ela tentasse fazer o que ele havia sugerido. Imediatamente Tenten olhou para o chão derrotada e se posicionou no lugar onde estava antes: Ao lado de Neji. – Melhor assim... Humanos são muito fracos, você não agüentaria nadar 20 mil quilômetros até o litoral e...

- Olha, eu só quero uma morte rápida e que não doa, por favor é o meu único pedido! E se vocês não devorarem os meus órgãos vocês podem por favor doa-los para algum hospital ou coisa assim? - Interrompeu Tenten.

Neji se conteu. Odiava que alguém o interrompesse dessa forma. A última vez que alguém fez isso com ele, ele não se conteu e quebrou-lhe os dentes de tal forma, que não podia mais ser classificado como um vampiro. Conclusão é que no final de contas, esse vampiro morrera de fome por não poder mais se alimentar de sangue. Realmente um final muito triste para o pobre imortal.

Mas com Tenten ele conseguiu se conter. Tinha que levar em consideração que Tenten não sabia o tamanho de sua força e poder.

- Calma... Calma. Você não quer saber porque nós... Por que você está aqui?

- É pode ser... Saber o motivo da minha provável morte não seria tão ruim...- Disse Tenten sentindo seus joelhos tremerem. Só de pensar que ela estava nas mãos de seres que ela nunca soube que existia não era a melhor das experiências.

- Primeiro, eu posso saber o seu nome? É porque... – Neji parou para pensar numa justificativa plausível. Dizer para ela que ele estava interessado em saber seu nome por motivos pessoais, ia contra as leis de sua espécie – É porque eu preciso saber se é você quem nós procuramos...

Tenten de início ficou um pouco surpresa. Perguntar o seu nome era uma atitude tão humana que ela ficou surpreendida.

- Meu nome é Tenten... M-Mitsashi Tenten... Por favor, se vocês querem chupar o meu sangue, tudo bem eu aceito, mas será pode ser um processo rápido e indolor?-

- Não vamos fazer isso. Estamos em uma missão. – Neji olhou para Tenten de novo para observar suas reações.

- Ta... E o que uma fracote como eu tem haver com isso? – Disse Tente olhando para Neji, mas ao perceber que ele a olhava, desviou os olhos rapidamente.

- Você tem uma coisa que interessa a muitos de nós-

Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas. Não fazia sentido...

- Mas.... Como assim? Eu não tenho nada de valor...

- Não é valor financeiro, é muito mais que isso... É o seu colar.

- O meu colar? – Tenten procurou o colar por dentro de sua blusa com as mãos, e quando achou ficou encarando ele por alguns segundos. – Esse colar era da minha mãe... É uma coisa da minha família... O que esse simples colar tem de tão cobiçado?

Neji deu um longo suspiro. Aquela era uma longa história... E ele odiava falar muito. Mas especialmente para Tenten – na qual estava extremamente confusa - ele abria uma exceção.

- Eu vou te contar... – Neji deu outro suspiro e começou – Há mais ou menos 1 século e meio atrás, houve um guerra de território entre os vampiros da América do Norte entre as feiticeiras da América do Sul. Houve muitas mortes de ambos os lados. As feiticeiras tinham ótimos feitiços que faziam os vampiros da Sul secarem como folhas no deserto em plena luz da lua, e os vampiros eram muito velozes e fortes, e quando alcançavam alguma feiticeira, elas não tinham parar onde correr...

Neji parou de falar para ver se Tenten estava se assustando com aquele universo novo que ele estava revelado a ela. Mas Tenten estava, ela estava encarando aquilo como... Um história de faz de conta.

Então ele continuou:

- ... Então a guerra estava muito equilibrada e já estava durando décadas. Mas a líder das feiticeiras estava sofrendo muito com essa guerra, ela havia perdido muitos parentes e amigos, mas após saber que uma de suas filhas mais protegidas por ela havia sido assassinada pelo líder dos vampiros, resolveu acabar com a guerra de uma vez por todas jurando vingança, e que ela não ia descansar até conseguir isso. Então, cumprindo a sua promessa ela invadiu o território alheio atrás dele, e ao encontra-lo, ela rogou-lhe a pior das maldições...

Neji não prestava muito atenção o que dizia, como se ele já soubesse dessa história de cor e salteado. Ele estava mas interessado na moça ao seu lado que insistia em não olhar pra ele.

Ela era realmente muito atraente... Ela era diferente. Talvez por que ela não ficava se oferecendo parar ele como as outras... Mas ele tinha que confessar que não seria de todo mal que _aquela _mulher se insinuasse pra ele. Ela com aquele jeito um tanto tímido era novidade parar ele, uma novidade que ele não se importaria de experimentar.

Ele não iria continuar falando até que ela falasse alguma coisa ou que olhasse pra ele. Iria esperar ela falar para ele poder ouvir sua voz.

Tenten esperava que Neji continuasse a história. Ela estava tão concentrada e interessada no assunto que parecia que tudo o que ele falava se refletia em uma tela de cinema em sua frente. Ela mesma estava se impressionando com a capacidade dela de aceitar a existência de vampiros com tanta naturalidade.

Mas ela estava sentindo ele a fitando. Aquilo estava deixando ela sem graça, e por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguiria resistir a aqueles olhos místicos cor de lua sobre ela. O que será que ela fica olhando tanto nela?

E aquele silêncio deixava as coisas piores ainda.

Resolveu acabar com tal agonia.

- Q...Que tipo de maldição?

O incomodo de Tenten não passou despercebido pelos olhares impecáveis de Neji, mas ele resolvei ignorar e continuar contando.

- Ela já conhecia muitas da fraquezas do líder dos vampiros, por eles estarem lutando a muito tempo, e a uma coisa que todo mundo de ambos os reinos sabiam era que ele gostava muito das criaturas do sexo oposto... Então para poder se vingar , a tal feiticeira rogou-lhe a maldição de que ele nunca mais podia tocar em uma fêmea, e se por acaso ele tocasse, todas as partes tocadas por mãos femininas iria queimar sua pele como um ácido. E ele ainda não podia sair a luz da Lua, sendo forçado nunca sair, se não ele se queimava como se estivesse exposto ao sol. (**N/A:** Chane: Gaxxtouu heein xD Kurara: VOCÊ aqui ? Xô! Xô, vai embora! Chane: ToT Kurara : ¬¬)

- E... E aonde eu me encaixo nessa história toda?! – Perguntou Tenten não entendendo muito bem o que ele queria com aquela história toda.

- Paciência... – Disse Neji com mais calma que o normal. – Só que como todo o feitiço, tem que existir uma cura. Então, a feiticeira fez um feitiço de cura e o guardou em um colar que ela guardava a muito tempo...

Tenten paralisou. Então o feitiço de cura estava em seu colar?! Nesse colar tão pequeno... Que por dentro guardava algo de grande cobiça. E ainda, descobrira que essa tal feiticeira fazia parte de alguma forma da sua árvore genealógica, porque, segundo a sua mãe, aquele colar só andou nas mãos da família Mitsashi... Nada fazia sentido e ao mesmo tempo tudo fazia sentido na sua cabeça.

Era informação demais, era descobertas demais... Ela estava prestes a desmaiar mais ela foi rapidamente interrompida pela voz de Neji que a confortou de certo modo.

- Pelo visto você já entendeu o resto – Disse Neji em um tom triste.

Milhares de perguntas se formaram em sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava tão nervosa e aflita que se esquecera de quase todas. Tinhas tantas dúvidas, tantas perguntas que a afligiam tanto... Mas algumas elas lembrava, as mais absurdas e as que mais martelavam em sua cabeça:

- Mas... Por que vocês me seqüestraram? Por que vocês simplesmente não roubaram esse colar e me deixaram em paz? O que aconteceu com essa feiticeira? O que...

Neji podia ser um gênio mas ela perguntava tão rápido que se ela fizesse uma pergunta a mais ele provavelmente iria esquecer das outras.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez... – Neji a interrompeu - O motivo pelo qual nós nos seqüestramos eu não sei. Eu sou estou cumprindo uma ordem. Na verdade não é bem uma ordem é mais uma troca de favores. – Disse se lembrando do verdadeiro motivo por estar ali agora – e a tal feiticeira se matou logo depois de fazer a maldição, deixando o colar para sua filha.

Tenten finalmente criou coragem para olhar parar o rosto de Neji para saber se ele estava caçoando com a sua cara ou estava realmente falando a verdade.

Vendo a ação repentina de Tenten, Neji não desperdiçou a oportunidade de olhar um pouco mais para os seus olhos que demonstravam perfeitamente o que ela estava sentindo no momento.

Eles ficaram se admirando por mais alguns segundos, até que Tenten quebrasse o encanto do encontro dos seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu não entendo! Primeiro eu descubro que fui seqüestrada por vampiros, depois descubro que eu tenho um provável parentesco com uma feiticeira vingativa que rogou uma praga num cara, e guardou o antídoto nesse mísero colar, que agora me pertence! – Tenten levou suas mãos até a sua nuca, desabotoando seu colar, posicionando o pingente de coração na palma da sua mão – Pronto! Toma! Leva isso logo de uma vez e me deixa em paz!

Neji lançou seus olhos que antes olhava para Tenten e olhou para o delicado objeto na sua mão fina.

Ele, como vampiro, pode sentir a forte energia que ele possuía. Uma energia negativa, que só vampiros como ele podia sentir.

- Isso não adiantará de nada. Vou ter que te levar de qualquer forma, a ordem foi te levar viva até ele, só que eu não sei o que ele vai querer com você.

Neji não sabia realmente o que Hidan queria, mas ele tinha uma idéia, e aquela humana era tão atrativa que era quase certo o que ele iria querer com ela. Ainda mais depois de que ele ficasse livre daquela maldição... Não era só ele que desejava uma experiência sexual com uma humana _daquelas._

- Com certeza ele não vai querer pedir meu telefone... – Disse Tenten num tom misto de tristeza com um toque de humor.

Neji quase riu. Se ele fosse um humano ele provável iria rir.

- É improvável.

Depois disso o silêncio prevaleceu. Tenten olhava para o colar em sua mão. Aquilo era o motivo por ela estar ali, com vampiros seqüestradores!

Ela é uma pessoa comum... Não é forte, não super poderes... É só uma reles humana fracote que não sabe nem metade do que a vida tem a oferecer.

Só por ela ter nascido de sua mãe que nasceu de sua avó que provável mente era bisneta da filha dessa feiticeira, ela estava onde estava. Se ela tivesse nascido no ventre de outra pessoa talvez, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

O destino era algo gozado. Um mísero colar, traçando o destino de toda a sua família. Ela ainda queria fazer muitas coisa antes de morrer... Queria ainda ter a oportunidade de viajar pra Disney, pular de pára-quedas, ir ao show da sua banda de rock favorita, saber é ser amada de verdade ...

Ela queria viver muito ainda. Queria ser normal! Casar ,ter filhos, um cachorro babão que comia o sofá... Tudo isso.

Mas por causa de um trequinho pendurado em seu pingente, ela não iria conseguir... Maldito seja tão maligno destino.

O aconteceria com ela? Será que ela estava sendo neurótica pensando só na possibilidade da morte? Ou será que aquele vampiro só iria pegar o colar e deixa-la ir embora?

Tantas perguntas e muitas resposta...

Apertou o pingente contra a sue peito com força. Aquilo era tão triste... Apesar de tudo ela odiaria ter que entregar o seu colar... Adorava tanto ele. Era uma das lembranças mais preciosas que ela possuía de sua mãe. Desde que ela se fora, nunca tirava aquele colar, nem pra tomar banho!

E o vampiro do seu lado... Como ele era bonito! Qual seria o seu nome? Será que ele viraria morcego e sairia voando como um pássaro noturno?Será que ele estava com fome e só não estava a atacando por causa do tal favor?

Aquelas era só mais algumas perguntas sem resposta para sua coleção.

Enquanto ela se questionava mentalmente , Neji a observava somente de soslaio. Imaginava como a cabeça daquela pobre mortal estava conturbada. Cheia de perguntas, cheia de dúvidas. Pensava o quão assustada ela estava.

Ela parecia ser uma menina muito feliz na realidade dela, no mundo dela. Parecia , aos seus olhos, uma menina cheia de sonhos. Sonhos estes destruídos por seres de sua raça.

Ele fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa da praia no seu rosto, acompanhado com o cheiro de rosas vindo dela...

Apesar do silencio, a presença dela era algo muito agradável. Nunca, alguém tinha sido uma companhia tão agradável como ela estava sendo. A presença dela o acalmava, e o cheiro dela era tão delicioso...

Apesar de ser tão frio e tão calculista, tinha que admitir, que seria muito triste ver uma humana tão diferente , tendo um futuro inteiro interrompido por algo tão banal.

Realmente seria um pena...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fim!!**

**Gente eu quero esclarecer algumas coisinhas pra vocês não me matarem x.x**

**1º - Eu não estou demorando pelo fato de eu ser uma vagabunda, mas eu , como muitas outras escritoras, ficamos muito enroladas com a escola, e eu estou em tempo de prova. Ai fudeu x.x Tem dias que eu to tão cansada que eu só escrevia um parágrafo e cansava!**

**2º - Eu NUNCA abandonaria essa fic, nem que eu morresse ( credo o.o) Eu abandonaria essa fic (xD) Então gente, eu posso demorar um ano pra atualizar, mas eu não abandonei a fic! Disso vocês podem ter certeza!**

**3° COMENTE PEAAASE!!! O//**

Beijinhos galerinha e até a próxima, esperem , pois a próxima promete !;D


	6. Seis

**Olá pessoinhas do meu coração!! Estou aqui com o 6º capitulo!!**

**Queria agradecer novamente aos comentários! É por causa deles que eu estou me esforçando para continuar esta tão amada fanfic! Porque eu ultimamente ando muito cheia de afazeres, mas eu sempre vou arranjar um tempinho para escrever! Podem apostar ;D**

**Gente esse cap vai ter mais SasuSaku, mas não se assustem , pois isso é MUITO temporário...XD**

**Aviso: Se vocês estão esperando uma história cheia de palavras complicadas que ninguém entende, e uma história padrão, vocês estão lenda a fanfic errada XD ~ **

**Aqui é uma história... Vampiresca fora do padrão!! o/**

**Vamos ao 6º Capítulo! o/**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Perguntas sem resposta**

O tempo passava despercebido pelo olhar de Neji. Mal ele notara que o tempo prometido estava praticamente se esgotando, e ele continuava a desfrutar do aroma doce que surgia de Tenten.

A mesma por fim, lutava contra si mesma pra não olhar para o vampiro atraente que estava tão perto...E que estava, visivelmente, sentindo o seu cheiro, e gostando não sabia porque ele fazia aquilo, mas ela havia percebido...

E ela se perguntava porque eles ainda estavam naquela ilha, e porque não seguiam viajem de uma vez. Porque ela tinha que ficar encostada naquela árvore, e não iam logo de uma vez? Isso já estava virando uma tortura psicológica para Tenten. A final, se era pra ela cumprir o seu cruel destino, que ela cumprisse logo, sem mais delongas.

Mas por um momento ela até se esqueceu do pavor que era pra ela sentir. Se fosse igual a uma das suas amigas histéricas, era pra ela estar correndo em círculos berrando igual a uma cabrita com fome. Mas Tenten não era assim. Ela era bem mais controlada do que suas amigas. E Neji não lhe causava medo algum. Só aquela maluca de cabelo rosa que causava medo. Também pudera, a uma hora dessas Tenten estava traumatizada.

Ele estava encantado. Era essa a palavra certa para descrever seus sentimentos. Aquela humana o despertou um interesse que nunca nenhuma vampira havia despertado. Nunca acreditou naquele papo meloso de 'amor a primeira vista'mas começava a desconfiar...

Não que o que ele sentia fosse amor...Não era amor. Pelo menos era o que ela achava. Afinal, ele nunca sentiu amor, nem saberia identificar se um dia realmente sentir.

Ele esquecera o prazo de entrega da 'mercadoria' ao 'grande rei dos vampiros'... Também se esquecera que fazia quase dois dias que não se alimentava de uma gota de sangue se quer... E que a fome estava começando a se pronunciar...

Então finalmente se lembrou dos seus dois acompanhantes pitorescos que saíram a procura de algo para comer e até agora não haviam voltado...

Então, finalmente caiu-lhe a ficha. A última coisa que aqueles dois patetas estavam fazendo era procurar comida...

------x-----

Mas no interior da floresta, mas não tão distante, bem no matagal intenso, um casal de vampiros apaixonados, praticavam avidamente o seus deveres de casal apaixonados.

O moreno tinha entre suas duas mãos grandes a brutas a pequena e delicada rosada, cuja possuía suas mãos delicadas nos cabelos negros de Sasuke, que tinha seu rosto na curva do pescoço da mesma.

- Ai Sasuke... –Gemia Sakura provando mais uma vez os lábios do charmoso vampiro no seu pescoço, sedento de desejo – Desse jeito agente só vai seguir viajem amanhã...

- Mas...Minha rosinha, eu estou morrendo de saudade sua! Agente ta trabalhando muito...Agora que surgiu essa oportunidade, agente não pode desperdiçar...- Falou Sasuke por entre seus beijos ferozes, que dava na pele alva do pescoço da namorada.

Sasuke agora tomava os lábios da rosada, com as suas mãos em sua cintura.

Apesar de Sakura também estar ardendo de desejo por seu Sasuke, ela sabia que nesses momentos que ele estava perto demais de si , ela conseguia pensar melhor que ele – por incrível que pareça - , e ela sabia que eles estavam em uma missão... E essa missão tinha uma prazo, e ainda mais que eles não podiam confiar na palavra de Neji. Então com a maior má vontade , Sakura sabia que tinha que interromper as carícias de Sasuke, e continuar aquela maldita missão.

- Espera...Sasuke. – Disse Sakura, botando a mão na boca de Sasuke, interrompendo o delicioso beijo que ele estava dando.

- O que aconteceu minha rosinha? – Perguntou Sasuke com um olhar de desapontado. Estava louco de saudade da sua amada...

Sakura também estava. Estava ficando maluca já, mas ela sabia que tinha deveres a cumprir, e que numa hora dessas, ela pensava mais que Sasuke. Digamos que Sasuke não pensava em nada quando estava com a sua rosinha, a não ser ela.

- Desculpa Sasuke... É que, bom... o Senhor Hidan deve estar a nossa espera, e não podemos decepciona-lo, não é mesmo? E o tempo que ele determinou deve estar quase acabando, desse jeito ele vai nos matar quando chegarmos... – Falou Sakura com a mesma expressão desapontada de Sasuke.

Apesar de Sasuke querer muito amar ainda mais sua amada, ele sabia que quando Hidan sentia ódio de alguém, ele matava sem dó nem piedade, e ele não tinha certeza se podia com ele... E só em pensar que a sua namorada podia ser machucada... Ou até mesmo tocada por aquele infeliz lhe dava arrepios.

- É, você tem razão... Então vamos logo seguir viajem, porque quando agente chegar lá, você não me escapa minha rosinha!- Ele falando isso apertou ainda mais ela contra si e a depositou um beijo demorado.

- Ui... Ai meu Deus... Desse jeito eu caso! – Disse Sakura abananando a si mesma demonstrando falta de ar.

Sasuke soltou uma risada com a situação, e, ainda com as mãos na cintura dela, eles andaram para caminho de volta.

- Vamos... -

------X-----

Tenten agüentava mais aquele silêncio sepulcral no qual eles se encontravam. Tenten não gostava de silêncio, aquela falta de som lhe estressava.

Bom, depois de refletir um pouco, Tenten chegou a uma conclusão: Pra que ficar com tanto medo daquele vampiro assassino, se ela ia morrer de qualquer forma? Eles estavam a levando para a morte, ela sentia isso. Então que mal ia fazer se ela conversasse com o atraente vampiro que tanto a olhava?

O máximo que podia acontecer era ele a atacar ou a matar, mas sobre isso Tenten já havia se conformado. Então resolveu parar com aquele silêncio, e fazer algumas perguntas ( no qual ela tinha várias) para o jovem Hyuuga.

- Ér... – Começou ela um pouco tímida – Posso saber de um coisa?

Neji saiu do transe que estava ao ouvir a voz de Tenten.

- Depende.

- Posso saber porque agente ainda não seguiu viajem ao invés de ficar parado aqui nessa ilha?

- Na verdade... Nem eu sei. Só estou esperando que os meus acompanhantes voltem.

- Mas... Vocês não tinham uma prazo?

Tenten estava certa. Neji sempre foi muito pontual, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo. Ele sabia que ainda faltava muito para chegarem.

- Eu sei disso. O prazo era 48 horas mas... – Para Neji era muito estranho falar aquilo para Tenten. Afinal, ele estava dizendo o prazo de entrega _dela_, como se ela fosse um pacote qualquer. - ...mas não conseguiremos chegar a tempo, se os dois patetas continuarem se amassando lá dentro.

- Se amassando? Mas eles não iam procurar comida?

Tenten estava confusa. Vampiros são mais confusos que ela imaginava.

- Isso é o que ele falaram. Foi uma desculpa pra eles... Bom você sabe. Nenhum vampiro como eles demoram tanto pra caçar um simples animal selvagem.

Tenten se assustou. Um simples animal selvagem que provavelmente a devoraria... Mas não era hora dela sentir pânico.

- E... Bem posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

Neji estranhou a mudança de comportamento de Tenten. Afinal, ela a pouco tempo estava tremendo de medo, e agora estava lhe fazendo perguntas...

- Bom, pode.

- Ér... Por que você não sabe o que aquele vampiro que te mandou me capturar quer comigo? Se você sabe de toda a história, por que você não sabe disso?

Ele tinha que admitir. Aquela era uma pergunta no qual ele não queria ouvir e nem responder.

- É bem complicado...

- Eu gosto de desafios – Afrontou

Neji se surpreendeu com a iniciativa de Tenten. Nunca viu ninguém ser assim com ele, ainda mais uma humana que viraria pó com um mísero golpe dele. Ela era corajosa realmente...

- Bom ,se é assim... – Suspirou – Na verdade, nem o Hidan sabe o que você vai ter que fazer.

Um ponto de interrogação enorme surgiu na mente de Tenten. Agora sim que ela não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Hã? Co..Como assim nem ele sabe?

- Eu não sei. Só sei que nem ele sabe.

Tenten não compreendia. Ela ia para um lugar com seres estranhos e nem sabe pra que? Isso sim é pra deixar qualquer pessoa desesperada.

Ela tinha as mãos dando apoio a sua cabeça, com uma expressão chorosa no rosto. Ela olhava para baixo tentando imaginar a sua vida dali por diante.

Tenten percebia que estava sendo observada pelos olhos prateados de Neji... Talvez esse fosse o motivo para que ela abrisse espaço para mais uma perguntinha..

- Hm... Neji? – Perguntou – É Neji seu nome?

- Acertou. –

- Bom.. Neji. Posso te chamar de Neji ou Senhor Neji?

- Como quiser.

- Ta, Neji... – Tenten parou pra ver se ele ira a interromper. – Por que bem... Porque você... – Ela não sabia ao certo como começar. – Porque você não para de... De me... Por que você não para de me olhar?

Neji engoliu a seco. Jurava que não esperava essa pergunta.

Como ele pode ser tão indiscreto em quanto a isso? Ele sempre fora um vampiro tão imperceptível e discreto nas suas ações! Então como ele pode deixar ser "hipnotizado" por esta humana que deixou que seu orgulho e sua forte personalidade virasse poeira só por causa de um simples deslize?

Neji nunca olhava assim pra ninguém, nem pra mulher mais linda do mundo, não que ele não gostasse de mulheres, mas seu tremendo orgulho não o deixava assumir que ele gostava de alguém ou que se interessou por alguém.

Afinal ela era apenas uma humana comum. Uma presa, um reles alimento, só isso.

Ele não podia dizer:' Porque te achei extremamente linda e atraente' Isso nunca. Nenhuma de sua espécie o ouviu dizer isso, quanto mas uma reles mortal... Isso, nunca.

Mas o silêncio não era a melhor opção para Neji... Até por que agora era Tenten o pressionava com aqueles olhos enormes e castanhos que brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Por que eu estava olhando pra você? – Enrolou.

Neji estava aparentemente nervoso. Tenten notara isso, pois sua pele era tão branca que era visível o leve rubor nas maças do seu rosto.

- É... Quer dizer... Bom, é que desde que eu 'acordei' você não para de... Bom, não para de me olhar... Eu por acaso to com alguma coisa no meu rosto ou coisa do tipo?

Tenten sabia que, aquele olhar que Neji tinha sobre ela, não era olhar de que ' tem algo grudado no seu rosto', era olhar de admiração. Como se seus olha quisessem gravar cada milímetro do seu rosto... Pelo menos era isso que ele mostrava.

Mas Neji com seu perfeito e aguçado senso auditivo ouviu dois passos andando descompassadamente e muito velozes na direção onde eles estavam, e não estavam muito longe... E cada vez se aproximava mas por causa da tamanha velocidade.

Um alívio para Neji, que contava mentalmente os segundo que faltavam para que eles chegasse para onde eles estavam, para poder fugir da tão temível pergunta que lhe foi dito.

Tenten ainda esperava a resposta de Neji sem consciência da proximidade dos dois que Neji já ouvira a distância. Mas ela percebera que Neji não estava com muita vontade de responder sua pergunta.

'- 4, 3 , 2 , 1 ...'

Assim que terminou a contagem de Neji, quase que por imediato, a criatura de cabelos róseos apareceu , seguido do seu companheiro, saindo de trás de um arbusto que rodeava a árvore aonde Neji e Tenten estavam sentados.

Neji suspirou aliviado. Não tinha que responder a pergunta terrível que Tenten o fizera. Mas aquele acontecimento o serviu para aprender a ser mais discreto ao observar a moça.

- E ai gente... Vamos logo seguir rumo? – Falou Sakura sorridente e animada... Também pudera, ela tinha grandes planos para quando voltar parar casa.

- Como foi a amasso? – Perguntou Tenten descaradamente – Digo... Conseguiram pegar a comida?

Todos olhavam com olhos arregalados para Tenten. Até Neji que já achou que não podia mais se surpreender com a refém , conseguiu se impressionar mais uma vez. Afinal ela estava sendo seqüestrada... Isso já era motivo de pânico, e ainda por cima, por vampiros!

Todos a sua volta se impressionaram com o tamanho de sua tranqüilidade... A pouco tempo atrás ela estava se borrando de medo, e algum tempo depois, já se mostra tão tranqüila...

Sakura apesar de tudo gostou do descaramento de Tenten... Afinal aquilo combinava tanto com ela...

Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silêncio que já constrangia Tenten.

- Não, não achamos nada não... Infelizmente, essa ilha não tem nada pra comer, não havia nenhum animal grande o suficiente que alimentasse a nós três...

Nesse momento Sakura quase soltou uma gargalhada no meio deles. Se surpreendeu com a capacidade de mentir do seu amado.

- Mas... – Tenten começou, já atraindo os olhares de volta pra ela. – Mas ela.. – Apontou parar Sakura - Bem mas parece que um animal te mordeu porque o seu pescoço ta com uma mancha roxa horrorosa...

Sakura olhou escandalizada para Tenten, em seguida para Tenten que encarava aquilo com muita tranqüilidade.

A ingenuidade de Tenten era misturado com uma malícia nos olhos.

- Bom é que...- Sakura parou por um momento. Ela não devia explicações da sua vida pra ninguém, muito menos parar a humana fracote – Ouça bem sua humanazinha medíocre! Eu não..

- Vamos indo não é mesmo? Se não agente vai se atrasar e o Senhor Hidan vai nos castigar, vamos!

Disse Sasuke, interrompendo a sua namorada linguaruda, antes que ela falasse alguma besteira. Não era bom ver sua rosinha exaltada... Até porque sempre que isso acontecia, nunca acabava bem depois...

- Okey – Falou Sakura se conformando – Vamos logo então...

Dito isso, o casal sumiu, deixando, como sempre, Neji e Tenten a sós.

Neji olhou com certo ar envergonhado para Tenten...Que por sua vez ainda não havia esquecido da pergunta que o fizera e não obteve resposta.

- Bom, acho que humanos não voam... Então vou ter que te dar uma carona – Falou Neji , dando um leve sorriso com a idéia de ter Tenten novamente aninhada em seus braços.

- Não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

Neji sorriu, chegou perto de Tenten, em milésimos de segundos, um movimentos

que os olhos mortais de Tenten não conseguiram acompanhar.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente para deixar o rosto dela vermelho.

Ela não esperava que ele chegasse tão perto...E tão rápido!

Ele havia invertido a situação só chegando um porco mais perto dela. Agora era ela a envergonhada.

Eles estavam frente a frente. Tenten notara o quão a sua pele era branca. Se ele não fosse vampiro, ela podia jurar que ele usava maquiagem para ficar com a pele daquela tonalidade.

Seu corpo estava bem perto do dela. Seus olhos estavam presos como num imã. Ela cada vez chegava cada vez mais perto e perto... Com uma expressão séria.

Tenten estava ficando vesga de acompanhar o seu rosto para mais perto do dela.

Ele estava muito perto...Perto demais... O que ele queria? Afinal...Ela era um nadinha no meio deles. Apenas uma risca.

De repente a pânico lha tomou novamente. Será que ele queria...A morder.

Cada vez se aproximava mais... Ele estava perto demais de seu rosto.

Os olhos de Tenten estavam semiabertos... Já se preparando da dor que estava por vir...

**----x-----**

**Há! Eu sou má! D**

**Ficaram curiosos foi?!**

**Haushausahsuah Esperem o próximo cap e verão !**

**Não esquecem de comentar ta?**

**Beijoos:***


	7. Sete

**Finalmente o sétimo capítulo!! Eu sei que demorei, mas pelo menos eu consegui!!*-***

O meu pc estava simplesmente quase agonizando (i.i), se é que vocês me entendem... Então foi meio impossível escrever u.ú.

Mas isso não importa agora né? Vamos logo a essa bendita fic antes que vocês me lancem pros tubarões pela minha demora. .

**Ah! Só mais uma interrupção básica ! ^.^7**

Leitores: Ò.ó9

**Calma gente! É só pra avisar que esse capítulo promete ser emocionante, só isso!! n.n  
**

**Leitores : u.ú**

**A la Fic! o/**

**Leitores: Graças a Deus ela fechou a matraca!!**

**-------x-------  
**

**Uma compania agradável.**

O casal voava lado a lado entre as nuvens densas e escuras que fazia que o frio ficasse ainda mais insuportável.

O vento batia na sua face pálida, fazendo com que seus cabelos róseos balançassem violentamente. Sua expressão séria não combinava nem um pouco

com sua personalidade afobada.

Algo estava errado com Sakura, e isso que intrigava Sasuke. Nunca tinha visto a sua namorada tão pensativa como estava vendo agora.

O que será que havia acontecido? Será que aquela humana a afetara de algum modo? Ou aquilo era algum dos inúmeros problemas femininos desconhecidos por Sasuke?

Ficar se perguntando não ia resolver muito, então a única saída era perguntá-la.

Então, Sasuke chegou mais perto de Sakura, observando a sua expressão. Com calma ele perguntou:

- Sakura, o que aconteceu minha rosinha? Por que você está desse jeito...tão séria? Está preocupada com algum coisa?

Sakura se virou para o moreno, lhe dando um sorriso meio desanimado, tentando disfarçar o seu verdadeiro ânimo.

- Não foi nada de mais Sasuke. É só que...

- O que?

-Aquela garota...Como ela teve coragem de me desafiar daquela maneira? Ela me tratou como se eu não fosse capaz de transformá-la em pó em questões de segundos! Quem ela pensa que é? Que raiva. – Respondeu Sakura fechando os punhos com força e franzindo a testa, demonstrando o seu temperamento.

Mas Sasuke havia entendido o verdadeiro motivo daquela comportamento incomum de Sakura. Ele conhecia sua rosinha. Sakura não estava realmente com raiva da humana, e sim estava impressionada.

Aquela garota além de não os causar ódio, e cheirar de forma única, ela ainda era corajosa o bastante para desafiar Sakura, mesmo sabendo que corria risco de vida.

Por isso ela estava assim. Tentava entender o porque dela ser assim. Nunca poderia imaginar que algum mortal fosse tratá-la daquele jeito. Uma pessoa comum, com certeza iria se sentir reprimida no meio deles. Mas ela era diferente.

Sasuke entedia Sakura. De certa maneira, ele também ficara impressionado com as atitudes da moça.

- Calma minha rosinha. Não importa que tipo de humana ela é ou o como ela tem tanta audácia pra te provocar assim, o que importa é nós fazermos o que nos foi ordenado e chegar o mais rápido possível em casa, afinal _nós dois_ temos muitos afazeres quando chegarmos em casa – Disse Sasuke a olhando de forma maliciosa.

- Safadinho...- Falou Sakura retribuindo o olhar malicioso de Sasuke – É você tem razão, é melhor eu esquecer essa esquisita!

- Essa é minha rosinha! – Sasuke disse depositando um singelo beijo no rosto da sua amada e lhe segurando uma das mãos.

Mas mesmo dizendo isso para Sasuke, Sakura sabia que ela não iria conseguir tirar a humana da cabeça. Ela não ia sossegar até descobrir até onde aquela humana ia chegar, e até que ponto ela ia ter a audácia de desafiá-la...

O casal seguia o rumo em uma velocidade consideravelmente veloz, deixando Neji e Tenten para trás, não se importando se eles iam ou não alcançá-los.

Sasuke se perguntava mentalmente, o motivo da demora dos dois.

---------x---------

Já era quase possível sentir a dor de seus dentes perfurando o seu pescoço. Era uma questão de tempo.

Ele estava tão perto que já era possível sentir a sua respiração na sua face.

A única coisa que Tenten se limitou a fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar o golpe fatal de Neji. Não iria adiantar fugir, ou berrar como uma doida. Que ela ia morrer, ela já sabia. Não importaria a forma e nem o local.

Tenten esperava. Esperava. Esperava tempo demais. A espera já se tornara agonia.

Tenten percebera que Neji não se aproximava mais de seu rosto. Ele havia parado no meio do caminho, para a sua surpresa.

Mas o que havia acontecido para ele 'empacar' no meio do caminho? Isso que Tenten se perguntava.

Com certeza não foi para 'admirar a paisagem'. Disso ela tinha certeza.

O único jeito de descobrir era abrir os olhos.

Então, assim fez. Abriu os olhos com lentidão e precaução, com medo do que ela podia ver a frente de sua visão.

Aos poucos a imagem se tornava nítida aos seus olhos. Um par de olhos perolados a olhando com malícia a centímetros de distância de si a encaravam sem ao menos piscar, como se tivessem esculpido uma estátua vestida e colocado bem na sua frente.

Tenten percebeu que Neji sorria da mesma forma que a olhava, mostrando seus caninos pontudos e afiados, que a causou arrepios. Tinha que confessar que além de amedrontadores, eram, sem dúvida, charmosos.

Neji estava imóvel. Tenten estava confusa. O que ele pretendia com aquela situação que eles se encontravam?

Bom, se ele pretendia a causar medo, ele conseguiu com sucesso. Tenten só não tremia porque não sentia as pernas direito.

Mas Tenten não pretendia ficar daquele jeito pra sempre.

Ela desviou seu olhar do de Neji e fitou o chão, fechando os punhos com força. Com medo, ela deu um passo para trás, com muita dificuldade, diminuindo a distância um do outro.

Aos poucos ela foi chegando mais para trás, sem fazer movimentos bruscos para evitar uma reação inesperada de Neji, achando que ele era algum tipo de animal selvagem que a qualquer passo em falso, avançaria em seu corpo.

Neji olhava Tenten se afastando dele com certo ar de diversão, afinal ele conseguiu fazer o que pretendia. Se vingar da pergunta que ela o fizera, mas ainda não era o bastante.

Tenten estava se afastando de Neji, sem olhar para onde ia. Seus passos até agora não haviam encontrado nenhum obstáculo que a fizesse tropeçar ou coisa assim. Tudo estava ocorrendo como o planejado...

Mas isso durou pouco, afinal era Tenten, a sempre azarada e desastrada Tenten. Tinha que ter uma árvore para se meter em seu caminho.

Ela tateou o tronco áspero, tentando achar uma saída. Aquela situação estava torturando Tenten. Ter Neji olhando para ela descaradamente, fazendo questão de não disfaçar e estar visivelmente se divertindo a suas custas! Era de enlouquecer qualquer ser humano!

Mas a tortura de Tenten iria piorar.

Quando Tenten se deu conta, Neji estava parado bem a sua frente. Agora, ela estava na mesma situação de antes, só que agora ela não tinha para onde escapar.

Neji encurralou Tenten, deixando-a entre seus braços, que estavam encostados no tronco.

Mas o que adiantaria fugir? Primeiro porque ela estava numa ilha deserta no qual ela nem sabia onde. Segundo porque, se ela corresse que nem uma retardada, o mínimo que ia acontecer era ela se passar como imbecil, fugindo de um cara que é muitas mil vezes mais rápido que ela. E terceiro porque, bem... Era realmente muito difícil escapar do olhar de Neji, que praticamente se amarrava nos dela.

Mas ela queria perguntar o que raios ele queria com aquilo tudo, mas parecia que ela havia se esquecido como falar.

Tenten criou coragem sem saber direito como, e finalmente olhou para o rosto de Neji novamente com o olhar mais equilibrado que ela conseguiu fazer. Para isso foi necessário que ela prendesse a respiração pro um tempo.

Neji apenas riu novamente, e com uma velocidade subumana pegou Tenten pelos braços a pendurando em suas costas, correndo em direção à água, sem se importar com o estado de espírito de Tenten naquele estante.

A mesma nem teve tempo de piscar, quando ela viu, eles já estavam voando em direção as nuvens. Ela teve que esfregar os olhos para acreditar no que realmente estava vendo.

Ela voando nas costas de um vampiro. Isso é no mínimo inusitado.

Neji ainda se divertia. Afinal havia se vingado dela. Tinha que confessar que isso era um tanto quando infantil. Mas deixa-la naquela situação foi delicioso para ele, ele não conseguia controlar o sei espírito vingativo.

Mas ele estava realmente encantado! Aquela humana era muito divertida. Ela era tão extraordinariamente imprevisível!

Ele não conseguia se conformar em entregar uma fêmea tão especial para um verme como o Hidan.

Neji adoraria tê-la no seu castelo junto com as outras súditas do seu "arem". Claro que Tenten iria ser a sua preferida.

Tenten era muito mais bonita e muito mais divertida do que as outras que caíam seus pés. Aquelas mulheres que parecia cópias umas das outras, só se preocupavam em tentar, a qualquer custo, chamar sua atenção.

Ele arriscou olhá-la de novo pra ver que efeitos colaterais havia causado em Tenten com seu comportamento inesperado.

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para baixo. Depois ela olhou para Neji e apertou ainda mais seus braços em volta do seu pescoço com força o suficiente para enforcá-lo, mas isso nem causou-lhe cócegas.

- A-aquilo tudo e-era mesmo necessário? – Perguntou Tenten com a voz trêmula.

- Do que está se referindo? – Perguntou ele cinicamente.

- Sabe, pessoas normais normalmente te avisam quando vão te pegar abruptamente para te levar para um vôo a mais de 40 mil pés de altura. – Disse Tenten mantendo o tom de voz assustado.

- Tem razão, mas eu não sou uma pessoa normal. Pensei que tivesse notado isso.

- Depois disso não tenho mais dúvida nenhuma. Mesmo assim, quando você quiser fazer isso de novo, tente fazer isso da forma menos torturante possível por favor.

- Por quê torturante? Eu não te machuquei. – Disse Neji tentando disfarçar seu tom de preocupação. Ele não era especialista em controlar a sua força, ainda mais com alguém tão frágil como ela... Ele podia tela quebrado um osso e nem ter percebido.

- Não me machucou, foi uma tortura psicológica!

- Não me diga... – Disse Neji satisfeito e aliviado.

- Me responde uma coisa? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Mais perguntas?! – Exclamou ele – Pode fazer, mas se eu vou poder responder é outra história.

- O que você queria fazer?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Neji, realmente não entendendo direito a o sentido da pergunta.

- O que você queria fazer quando... Quando... – Tenten queria dizer mas a timidez a impedia de terminar a frase. Afinal, ela não ia saber a reação dele, já que ela não conhecia o temperamento dos vampiros.

- Quando...?

- Não, esquece. Deixa pra lá.

- Pode perguntar. Eu não vou te atacar com o que vai dizer se é isso que está pensando.

- N-não deixa pra lá – Falou Tenten evidentemente arrependida de ter começado a pergunta.

Ela não sabia como perguntar "O que você pretendia fazer quando ficou a centímetros de distância de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse uma peça rara?'' Não, ela não ia perguntar uma coisa dessas. Pelo menos não agora.

Mas mesmo que Tenten não tivesse perguntado, Neji desconfiava de qual seria a pergunta.

Tinha adorado ter deixado ela naquela situação. Podia repetir isso mais vezes, porque não?

Ele não tinha nada a perder, e nem ela...

Na verdade ela já ia perder a vida, e ele sabia disso e não podia fazer nada. A única coisa que podia fazer era aproveitar enquanto ela ainda estava viva.

Finalmente se deu conta de onde as suas mão estavam. Ele segurava as pernas de Tenten evitando que ela caísse. As suas pernas não eram finas, mas pareciam dois gravetos sendo seguradas pelas mãos enormes de Neji.

O que ele perderia tirando mais uma casquinha da humana?

Ele já percebeu que ela era muito vulnerável a ele. Quando ele estava perto dela, ela apenas fechou os olhos e esperou o que Neji tinha pra fazer...Tinha que confessar que teve que se segurar para fazer algo que estragariam seus planos, vendo-a assim tão entregue a ele daquela forma.

Então Neji sutilmente apertou com um pouco mais de força as pernas de Tenten, sentindo aquela carne humana nos seus dedos. Ela parecia realmente muito apetitosa e tentadora.

- Ai! - Gemeu Tenten – Sabe eu já sei que eu vou morrer, então se você pudesse me deixar morrer com as pernas, eu agradeceria.

- Eu só achei que estava com medo de cair então te segurei mais forte, porque pela força que você esta se segurando em mim, parece que você não está se sentindo segura o suficiente. – Mentiu Neji com a maior naturalidade que pode.

- É claro que eu estou com medo de cair! Tem tubarões lá em baixo! Mas não precisa tentar me aleijar.

- Nossa como humanos são frágeis... – Disse Neji parando de empregar a quantidade mínima que tinha botado nas mão para "segurar" Tenten.

Tenten definitivamente não entendia os vampiros. Estavam a levando para morte e ficam preocupados se você vai com segurança! Realmente era muito confuso.

Ela já sentia seu estômago se pronunciando. Fazia horas que não comia. Ou dias, afinal não sabia quanto tempo ficou desacordada.

Bom se o vampiro preocupava-se com a sua segurança, que tal o fazer um último pedido? Não era pedir demais.

Até porque, ela já sabia que eles não iriam conseguir entregar a 'mercadoria' a tempo mesmo. E ela podia aproveitar a oportunidade para conversar mais com Neji. Não era todo dia que se encontra com uma vampiro por ironia do destino.

- Ér...Neji?

-hm?

- Posso fazer o meu... Último pedido antes de vocês me levarem para o tal rei dos branquelos... Digo, vampiros?

- Como sempre depende - Neji já tinha percebido que Tenten não gostava muito de ficar em silêncio e adorava fazer piadinhas raciais.

- Ai... Eu fico com um pouco de vergonha de pedir isso mais é que... Eu estou morrendo de fome... Não sei se você sabe, mas pessoas normalmente comem três vezes ao dia, ou ainda mais. Comer alguma coisa antes de partir não é pedir muito não é?

Esse pedido era inesperado para uma pessoa normal. Mas Tenten não era normal, e disso ela já tinha conhecimento.

Quem em pura consciência iria se preocupar com a fome numa situação com aquela?

- Acho que não tem problema, eu só preciso alcançar o casal de malucos e avisar que vamos fazer outra parada.

- Ah, então esquece! Pelo tempo que eles partiram, eles devem estar a quilômetros de distância!

Neji olhou para Tenten com o olhar de alguém que havia sido desafiado. Pelo visto Tenten ainda não conhecia a rapidez de Neji.

Ele adorava desafios.

- Apenas segure firme.

Tenten nem teve tempo de ouvir direito, quando viu já estava voando numa velocidade surpreendentemente rápida!

Neji voava como um foguete no céu.

O rosto de Tenten era amassado pelo vento forte. Ela mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos, ainda mais com os cabelos compridos de Neji chicoteando mais seu rosto.

Podia parecer inadequado, mas a única alternativa que a restou para sobreviver ao vento, foi fechar os olhos e aninhar sua cabeça nas costas de Neji.

Neji gostou daquilo.

Então ele foi na velocidade mais rápida que pode, afim de ver o que a humana iria fazer.

Agora Tenten sentia frio. O vento estava a matando. Já que ele não fez nada quando ela se encostou nele, ele não iria se importar se ela se aproveitasse da jaqueta do couro grossa e tentadora não é?

Com uma certa lentidão ela tirou as mão que estavam envolvidas no seu pescoço e passou as mão por de baixo de seu braço e delicadamente as colocou em cima do seu peito, tentando desfrutar um pouco do calor de seu corpo, praticamente o abraçando.

Neji apenas sorriu satisfeito e continuou voando como um cometa no céu.

Tenten percebeu que mesmo detrás daquela jaqueta grossa, a pele de Neji era fria. Mas ela já esperava isso, pois todas as histórias vampirescas no qual ela tinha lido, os vampiros tinha mesmo a pele gelada como a dele.

Já tinha se passado um tempo em que eles estavam voando, então Tenten resolveu olhar o lugar em que estavam.

Ainda lutando contra o vento, Tenten olhou para baixo.

Só havia água e nada mais além de água. Viu que eles estavam muito longe da terra e se lembrou que simplesmente tinha pavor de altura.

- Ai mãezinha... – Falou Tenten com voz chorosa, num tom tão baixo que só ela podia ouvir, mas é claro que nada escapavam dos ouvidos aguçados de Neji.

- Se quiser pode se segurar mais em mim. – Disse Neji sem nenhuma vergonha.

Tenten não disse nada, somente abraçou-o com mais força, tremendo de medo.

- Ah! Lá estão eles... – Falou Neji, um tanto quanto insatisfeito.

- Onde? – Dito isso, Tenten olhou para frente, avistando dois pontinhos voando

distantes no céu.

- Duvidava que eu não fosse conseguir alcançá-los? – Falou Neji orgulhoso de si.

- Sinceramente... Sim.- Disse Tenten surpresa.

O casal já sentia a presença dos dois bem atrás deles e diminuíram o ritmo do vôo para que eles pudessem os encontrar.

Obviamente, com a velocidade incrível de Neji, eles se encontraram em questões de segundos.

- Fala super-homem! – Falou Sakura com um tom de sarcasmo pela situação que Neji e Tenten se encontravam .

- Ela está com fome. – Disse Neji ignorando Sakura – Ela quer come alguma coisa como um "último pedido".

- Mas o tempo de entrega? Se agente parar de novo, vamos nos atrasar ainda mais! O Senhor Hidan vai ficar furioso com agente. – Lembrou Sasuke.

- Meu amorzinho tem razão – Disse Sakura.

Tenten se mantinha em silêncio e apenas observava.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Há uma cidade próxima daqui, apenas algumas milhas. Eu posso parar com ela, enquanto vocês dois vão na frente pra encontrar com o verme do chefe de vocês pra dizer que tivemos que fazer uma parada de emergência e por isso vamos chegar atrasados – Disse Neji.

- Rá,rá,rá - Riu Sakura ironicamente. – Até parece que agente é tão burro ao ponto de deixar você ficar com ela assim. Quem nos garante que você não vai descumprir com o acordo? Quem se dá mal é agente! Nem pensar. – Falou Sakura irritada.

- Ela tem razão. A nossa missão nos certificar que você não iria ficar com a humana. Não vamos embora antes que ela esteja nas mãos do Hidan – Reforçou Sasuke.

Neji bufou sem paciência. Já esperava essa reação dos seus acompanhantes quanto a sua idéia.

- A espera ai! Pra que ela quer comer antes de morrer? Isso é idiotice! Além do mais ela não tem direito algum de pedir alguma coisa! Ela é a vítima! Vítimas não pedem coisas! – Falou Sakura indignada.

- Sakura! – Interrompeu Sasuke – Você quer que ela se assuste ainda mais?

- Ah! Até parece que ela já não sabe! Ela acha o que? Que todos nós a capturamos pra tomar um delicioso chazinho no jardim? Fala sério! – Falou Sakura em um tom sério, apesar da piada de mau gosto.

Tenten se mantinha em silêncio, apenas como telespectadora. Ela aparentava não estar nem um pouco assustada.

- Mas eu acho que não custa nada para 10 minutos pra ela comer alguma coisa. Os humanos sentem muita falta de comida, ainda mais ela que está a horas sem comer. – Defendeu Neji.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Neji frio e sem graça? – Brincou Sakura.

Neji apenas olhou para Sakura com um olhar mortal e amedrontador. Sakura parecia estremecer-se com o ato.

- Pensando por esse lado, – Começou Sasuke com um ar pensativo – não há tanto problema assim... Ela não deu trabalho durante a viajem, então acho que ela possa receber essa última refeição como um prêmio de consolo. – Disse Sasuke.

- Mas Sasuke! – Exclamou Sakura super indignada – O Hidan vai nos matar quando voltarmos! Você sabe como ele é neurótico com esse negócio de prazo e blá blá blá... O último que trouxe algo antes do prazo pra ele, foi castigado! Pobre Stifler... – Disse Sakura com a voz triste com a lembrança.

- Eu sei, por isso que só eu vou e você vai ficar aqui para garantir que o Hyuuga não cometa algo que comprometa a humana. – Disse Sasuke decidido.

- Porque _eu_ não posso ir e _você_ ficar? Você sabe que eu simplesmente odeio machismo senhor Uchiha Sasuke! – Falou Sakura balançando o indicador no rosto de Sasuke, lhe dando um bronca.

Agora Neji e Tenten se mantinham em silêncio, se divertindo com a discussão do casal.

- Mas minha rosinha, por favor me entenda! Se você for, o Hidan vai brigar com você! Como você acha que eu vou conseguir me concentrar na missão sabendo que você vai estar sendo humilhada por aquele infeliz!? – Argumentou Sasuke aumentando um pouco o seu tom de voz.

- Você vai se sentir do mesmo jeito que eu vou me sentir sabendo que você estaria lá sendo humilhado por aquele indigente! – Disse Sakura inconformada.

- Sakura, eu não estou entrando em acordos com você! Ou eu vou, ou eu vou! Não há o que o discutir e ponto final.

- Não Sasuke! Eu exijo um advogado! – Disse Sakura fazendo pirraça.

Tenten assistia aquilo tudo como uma filme de comédia. Ela se controlava para não soltar uma gargalhada no meio da discussão.

Só de pensar que tudo aquilo porque ela estava com uma vontade súbita de comer algo. Estava começando a se sentir profundamente culpada. Sua consciência dizia " Desista logo dessa comida inútil e evite essa briga ridícula de uma vez", mas o seu estômago se esgoelava " Por favor eu suplico que me encha de besteiras e coisas gordurosas!"

Aquilo era angustiante para ela.

- Pode exigir o que quiser Sakura, eu vou e você fica sem mais discussões. Até logo minha rosinha.

- Não Sasuke! Espe... – Sakura nem teve tempo de contrapor, quando se deu conta, Sasuke já estava voando longe e rápido, sem dar chance de ser alcançado por Sakura.

O silêncio reinou. Sakura olhava para baixo com um olhar inconformado, enquanto Neji olhava para o céu pensativo.

Tenten já passara muito tempo em silêncio. Já estava se irritando naquele ambiente. Ainda mais, estava completamente faminta! Se ela não comer algo rápido, não vai nem dar tempo pro tal cara rei dos vampiros de não sabe-se onde a matar, era capaz de chegar lá já morta de fome!

Não demorou muito para ele gritar por piedade.

O ronco exageradamente audível, quebrou aquele clima sério e silencioso.

Neji e Sakura a olharam espantados.

- Ops... Foi sem querer. – Disse Tenten totalmente vermelha de encabulo.

- É melhor agente dar algo de comer para ela antes que confundam o estômago dela com uma para-raio! – Disse Sakura, achando engraçado o barulho que saiu de dentro da barriga de Tenten.

- Pela primeira vez eu tenho que concordar com você . – Disse Neji.

- Nossa como vampiros tem senso de humor... –Falou Tenten não gostando muito de ser motivo de piada. – Eu não pude controlar okey? Minha barriga ta ardendo de tanta fome... – Disse Tenten com um tom tristonho.

- Calma morena... Aquenta mais um pouco que a cidade não fica longe... – Falou Sakura, para o consolo de Tenten. – Vamos logo Neji.

Dito isso Sakura seguiu em direção à terra firme seguido por Neji.

Neji já tinha começado a voar, só que numa velocidade menor que a anterior, para sua infelicidade, Tenten não voltou a abraçá-lo como antes.

Várias perguntas passava pela sua cabeça. O que será que Tenten fazia? Qual era a história dela, o que ela mais gostava, o que ela não suportava...

A vida de Tenten estava começando a despertar um pouco da curiosidade de Neji.

Será que era inconveniente perguntá-la?

Bom, se ele fosse a perguntar, com certeza isso não podia ser feito na frente de Sakura. Ele não estava nem um pouco disposto em escutar provocações dela, tal como "Neji, que isso heim! Arrasando corações!" ou até mesmo " Que isso Neji, controla esse seu espírito de galanteador barato" Ou quem sabe " Mal conhece a moça e já está interessado? Isso é o que eu chamo de galinhagem!"

Não, isso estava totalmente, completamente, indiscutivelmente fora de cogitação.

Ele iria esperar o momento certo para saber mais sobre a vida da moça. Num momento que estivesse a sós com ela novamente.

Neji percebia os pequenos gemidos de fome que Tenten dava, e com sua audição impecável, já tinha ouvido seu estômago roncar mais algumas vezes, mas preferiu não comentar, já que podia encabular Tenten novamente. Apesar de ter a achado linda envergonhada daquele jeito.

Tenten tentava o mínimo de contato com Neji. Ela sabia que era impossível, já que ela estava trepada em suas costas, mas era de muita intimidade ficar se encostando nele como estava antes.

E mesmo não parecendo, Tenten era muito tímida em certos assuntos. Ela não podia se sentir à vontade praticamente abraçando um 'cara' que ela nem conhece, e ainda que está te levando para acabar com a sua vida.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, cada um pensando em suas respectivas situações.

Sakura se perguntava se Sasuke agüentaria levar duas broncas no mesmo dia, uma do Hidan e uma dela. Ah, ele iria ouvir muito de sua boca, é bom ele estar preparado.

Já Tenten pensava em como encher seu estômago de um jeito plausível para sua última refeição.

E Neji lutava mentalmente para tirar idéias absurdas em relação à Tenten, idéias no qual, nem ele sabia direito como foi capaz de se quer pensar na possibilidade de um dia botá-las em prática.

Todos estavam detraídos demais com seus pensamentos, que nem se deram contar que já voavam sob terra firme.

Sakura percebeu que aquele cheiro de maresia havia diminuído e resolveu olhar, percebendo que sobrevoavam uma cidade.

- Parece que chegamos ... – Disse Sakura sem um pingo de animação no tom de voz.

Quando Sakura disse isso, Neji e Tenten olharam para baixo e se certificaram do que ela havia dito. Parecia ser uma cidade pequena, do interior, com casas pequenas e pouca movimentação de veículos.

Rapidamente aterrissaram sob a o chão de terra da pequena cidade. Não tinha muitas pessoas na rua, devia ser por causa do frio cortante que fazia naquele fim de tarde.

- Vai ser difícil achar alguma coisa aberta por aqui. – Falou Neji olhando ao seu redor.

- Não! Espera, parece que tem um restaurante, ou algo assim bem ali! – Disse Sakura apontando para um pequeno estabelecimento, a alguns metros distância.

- O que está escrito na fachada é chinês, eu acho. – Falou Tenten forçando a vista parar poder enxerga o que estava escrito ali. – Pelo menos agora eu sei onde estamos.

- Ela têm razão. – Falou Neji, não fazendo um mínimo de esforço para ver o que estava escrito, já que ele possuía uma visão impecável.

- Vamos logo então dar o que comer pra essa menina antes que ela desmaia desnutrida. – Falou Sakura seguindo lentamente para o restaurante, sendo seguida por Neji.

- Ér... Neji, por incrível que pareça, eu ainda consigo andar, então se você pudesse... Sei lá, me soltar... – Disse Tenten que estava incomodada com aquele contato todo com o vampiro.

Neji nem se dera conta que ainda estava segurando Tenten. Já tinha se acostumado com o calor do corpo dela contra o seu.

Quando Tenten o alertou, foi impossível que ele não ficasse encabulado.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Neji depositando Tenten com delicadeza no chão.

Neji começava a andar lado a lado com Tenten, bem atrás de Sakura, fitando-a discretamente.

Percebia o seu jeito tímido e encantador de andar, suas curvas tentadores, que não se assemelhavam com o corpo magro de um japonesa qualquer. Alguns fios de cabelo que escaparam de sua trança, flutuavam com delicadeza por causa do fraco vento, destacando os seus brilhantes e pensativos.

Neji não compreendia o que acontecia com ele quando estava com ela. De algum jeito ele se sentia menos...Frio, até mesmo menos egoísta quando estava com a sua companhia.

Neji nunca tinha se sentido assim perto de ninguém. Ele começava a se sentir confuso com aquilo. Será que ele não ia se arrepender depois que entregá-la para o verme do Hidan? Será que ele ia passar as noites pensando como a sua vida seria se ele não levasse essa missão adiante?

Sua vida sempre foi afogada na solidão, e a companhia de Tenten era tão agradável que ele não sabia explicar. Logo uma humana! O que destino guardava para ele com esses sentimentos todos e inexplicáveis que ele sentia pela mortal? Será que era uma oportunidade de ser feliz? E ele iria fora?

Não deu tempo para que ele se respondesse, quando viu já estava na porta do restaurante.

Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam atrás da vitrine, vendo as propagandas de sanduíches enormes que se destacavam no estabelecimento.

Neji riu discretamente. Como os humanos eram vulneráveis a tudo! Ela ficou menos de dois dias sem comer e já ficavam assim...

- Pode comer o que quiser que depois eu pago.- Disse Neji.

-Sério?! – Disse Tenten se virando para Neji, esboçando um sorriso largo e com os olhos brilhando de alegria. – Tudo o que eu quiser mesmo?

Neji apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Tinha que admitir que ficou balançado com a demonstração de alegria de Tenten, olhando parar ele.

Tenten nem esperou um segundo, e entrou desesperada no restaurante, que estava totalmente vazio, se dirigindo para o balcão.

Sakura já colocava a mão na maçaneta, para seguir Tenten, quando foi se deparou com o braço de Neji, impedindo a sua passagem.

- Preciso falar com você.- Disse ele.

- Desiste Neji, sou comprometida. – Brincou Sakura, um pouco surpresa.

Neji revirou os olhos

- Será que você pode falar a sério pelo menos uma vez? – Pediu Neji num tom sério.

Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos. Pelo rosto de Neji, o assunto parecia mesmo ser sério.

- Tudo bem, fala.

Neji suspirou, se preparando para a reação de Sakura, depois do que ele iria falar.

- Eu desisto da missão.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, olhando para Neji. Com certeza ela não espera ouvir aquilo.

- O QUE?! COMO ASSIM?! – Gritou Sakura indignada. Essa era uma reação que Neji estava prevendo. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

- Estou falando sério. – Disse Neji com uma expressão que convenceria qualquer um do que ele estava falando.

- Mas... Porque? – Perguntou Sakura indignada – O que aconteceu pra desistir assim do nada?

- A humana. Eu não quero entrega - lá para aquele verme.

- É por isso?! – Disse Sakura soltando uma risada nervosa. – Por causa da mortal você quer desistir de tudo? Você tem noção das conseqüências? O Senhor Hidan vai te trucidar! Pior, vai me trucidar junto com o Sasuke e com você! Me desculpe Neji, mas eu não posso permitir isso, essa era a minha missão, cuidar dela! – Falou Sakura, apontando para Tenten dentro do restaurante que devorava o primeiro dos outros quatros sanduíches que estavam em sua bandeja como uma morta de fome.

- Sakura, você não pode ser escrava daquele infeliz pra sempre. – Disse Neji, mantendo o tom de voz.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Ele manda em vocês como se fossem escravos. Me impressiono como vocês conseguem receber ordens dele e ainda mais, serem humilhados por ele daquela forma, e sempre se conformarem. – Disse Neji, agora com um tom de provocação.

Sakura olhou para o chão com um olhar triste. Neji tinha razão... Ela nunca gostou de ser " pau mandado" de Hidan. E mesmo assim ela nunca teve coragem de enfrentá-lo.

Ela já se cansou de ver Hidan humilhando os outros vampiros no qual ele dava ordem...

Ela nem sabia o porque dele ser rei. Nunca se perguntou o motivo...

Mas ela tinha medo de enfrentar ele. Ninguém o segurava quando ele estava realmente furioso.

- Mas Neji, aonde você quer chegar me dizendo essas coisas? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Eu quero que me ajude.

Sakura olhou para Neji com uma expressão confusa.

- EU?! Como EU lhe seria útil?

- Eu vou levar a Tenten comigo, e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Mas e o Sasuke? E o Hidan? Como vai fazer isso? Como eu vou te ajudar? – Perguntou Sakura com a voz num tom de desespero.

- Calma, eu tenho um plano...

**---------x----------**

**Caramba, até eu fiquei curiosa agora! xD**

**Eu sou muito má D**

**Capítulo que vem vocês descobrem tá? Muhahahahaha!**

**Reviews me fazer sorrir,  
Reviews me fazer continuar,**

**Reviews me trás alegria, é só você Clicar! \o/**

**Beijos da Kurara e até Breve!! :**  
**


	8. Oito

**Hello galerinha! O/**

**Finalmente eu postei um capítulo sem muito atraso! *-***

**Pelo menos eu acho n.n**

**Agradeço novamente aos comentários de vocês! Eu fico até i.i**

**Tá eu sei que você não estão muito interessados no meu estado de espírito u.ú**

**Então vamos logo com a alegria de povo antes que vocês me soquem mentalmente :X**

**Disclaimer: Naruto nem nada que está nessa fic me pertence, mas tudo nessa vida pode ser compartilho, concordam? \o\**

**---------------X-------------------**

**Decisão Correta**

A mente de Sasuke estava inquieta.

Suas mãos suavam de nervosismo e ansiedade. Não era qualquer um que saía ileso quando algo errado ocorria em alguma missão designada por Hidan.

Ainda mais Sasuke que era um dos seus melhores empregados. Sasuke sempre fazia tudo o que ele mandava impecavelmente.

Pensava que talvez, Hidan pudesse perdoá-lo por esse pequeno deslize que cometeu. Sasuke tinha crédito de sobra com seu histórico impecável de missões e pedidos bem sucedidos, uma vez só... Hidan era capaz de perdoá-lo.

Afinal, era só um pequeno atraso. A humana viria de qualquer forma.

Mas por outro lado... Aquela não era um simples pedido ou uma simples missão. Aquela era simplesmente a missão mais importante para Hidan, algo de suma importância para ele, até mesmo a data de entrega era importante.

Agora Sasuke, além de nervoso, ficou aliviado.

Agradeceu mentalmente por não ceder as controvérsias de Sakura. Não iria suportar ter que aceitar saber que a sua tão amada rosinha foi vítima do temperamento descontrolado de Hidan.

Sasuke não fazia idéia de qual seria a sua reação. Ele podia quebrar tudo o que via na frente de fúria. Ou podia fazer uma expressão calma, e quando menos se esperava, atacar.

Hidan era imprevisível, e era isso que preocupava Sasuke.

Pensando bem, ele não tinha muito o que temer. O máximo que podia acontecer era ele levar uma bronca, ou até servir de saco de pancadas para Hidan, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso.

Hidan era imprevisível, mas de uma coisa Sasuke sabia, Hidan não iria desperdiçar sua raiva para eliminar a _sua _espécie. Com certeza iria guardar essa raiva para Neji.

Afinal, não era ele o responsável pela missão? Sasuke só estava lá para cuidar da humana e só.

É isso, nada iria acontecer. Tinha de ficar mais calmo.

Ele não podia ser responsabilizado por isso.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento gelado batendo contra o si. Respirou algumas vezes para botar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Ele já podia sentir os flocos de neve pousando no seu rosto.

Isso era o sinal de que ele já estava chegando. Já era possível ver algumas montanhas cobertas por grossas camadas de gelo a poucos quilômetros dali.

Aquele era um lugar tão inexplorado que parecia que fora esquecido pelos humanos... Por isso era um lugar perfeito para eles se refugiarem.

Sasuke resolveu voar o mais rápido que pode. Queria acabar logo com aquela agonia dentro dele, enfrentar logo aquilo de uma vez e esperar que sua rosinha voltasse. Pelo o que Sasuke já conhecia Sakura, ele sabia que _ela_ sim seria um grande problema, depois dele ter ignorado a sua pirraça daquela forma.

Então Sasuke voou como se tivesse foguetes nos pés. Foi uma questão de tempo até ele chegar à escondida caverna escura.

Pousou como uma pluma no chão . Sua respiração estava controlada. Era isso o que ele precisava, de seu total auto-controle. O que ele menos queria era falar algo que fosse causar ainda mais raiva em seu chefe.

A caverna estava mais escura do que o costume. As velas que normalmente ficavam iluminando os corredores, estavam misteriosamente apagadas.

Sasuke não sentia a parecença de ninguém lá dentro.

E ele também estranhou o fato do Hidan não estar em seu ' trono ' como também era de costume.

Então ele resolveu entrar mais no local para ver se achava alguém. Mas isso nem foi preciso. Ele sentia a presença de alguém, correndo em sua direção.

Aquilo deu um certo alívio para Sasuke. Havia passado pela sua cabeça que talvez Hidan tivesse ficado impaciente e resolvesse tomar alguma providência desesperada. Isso seria preocupante se realmente acontecesse.

- Sasuke! O que faz aqui? - Perguntou o servo loiro que acabara de chegar.

- Naruto!- Falou Sasuke com um tom alegre na voz em reencontrar o seu amigo. - Porque está tão escuro aqui, cadê o Hidan? - Perguntou ele ignorando a primeira pergunta de Naruto.

- Ele mandou que apagassem todas as velas porque queria descansar um pouco. Ele queria que todo o ambiente ficasse o mais escuro possível para que nada atrapalhasse ele. - Falou Naruto, num to de deboche com a frescura do chefe.

- Por acaso ele mandou que ninguém se movesse, ou respirasse também? Porque quando eu cheguei aqui não senti a presença de ninguém. - Perguntou Sasuke, também com um tom de deboche no tom de voz.

- Praticamente... - Respondeu Naruto.

Os dois deram uma singela risada com a situação e depois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Sasuke se pronunciasse novamente.

- Porque veio aqui então? - Perguntou Sasuke curioso.

- Bom é que... Ah Sasuke! Até parece que você não me conhece! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ficar parado!

- É, isso é totalmente compreensível Naruto. Mas me impressiona você desobedecer ao Hidan. Você que sempre cagou nas calças de medo dele. - Falou Sasuke no intuito de provocar Naruto.

Tinha funcionado.

- Ora seu idiota! Não sabe o que esta dizendo! Isso é pura calúnia! - Falou Naruto com uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços, e fechou os olhos, ignorando o ataque de fúria de Naruto.

- Não me ignore seu idiota! Você sabe que odeio quando fazem isso! - Falou Naruto ainda mais alterado.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro. Era tão fácil deixar Naruto fora de controle, que chegava a ser entediante para ele.

- Tá Naruto, que seja. Você pode por favor chamar o Hidan pra mim ? Eu preciso falar urgente com ele... A propósito, ele não estranhou o nosso atraso não? - Perguntou Sasuke, intrigado.

- Sim. - Falou Naruto com a voz mais controlada - Por isso que ele resolveu descansar, ele ficou tão furioso que começou a quebrar tudo. Ele fez coisas como aquilo. - Assim que disse, Naruto apontou para um enorme rombo na parede, que quase não podia ser visto pela falta de iluminação do local.

Não, aquilo não era um rombo. Podia mais se assemelhar com uma cratera do que um mero rombo.

Sim, o Hidan parecia ter ficado muito furioso com o atraso e a falta de notícias.

Sasuke engoliu a seco. Se ele fazia isso com uma mísera parede... Imagine o que ele iria fazer com ele?

Ele preferiu balançar a cabeça e não pensar no que poderia acontecer com sua estrutura óssea.

- É bom você ficar com medo mesmo - Falou Naruto, percebendo o nervosismo de Sasuke - O Hidan vai te partir em três quando te ver. - Completou Naruto, não aparentando se importar muito com o que aconteceria com Sasuke. -

- Nossa Naruto, muito obrigada! Era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir melhor, valeu mesmo. - Falou Sasuke num tom sarcástico.

- Que nada Sasuke, estou aqui pra isso. - Disse Naruto no mesmo tom de Sasuke.

Sasuke botou as duas mãos no rosto, e suspirou sem paciência.

- Naruto, você pode, por favor, chamar o Hidan, logo?! - Pediu Sasuke pausadamente como se Naruto fosse incapaz de entendê-lo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Depois soltou um gargalhada que ecoou pela caverna. Era uma gargalhada que estava irritando Sasuke profundamente.

Ele ficou rindo por minutos a fio. Sasuke não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo, não havia feito nenhum tipo de piada.

- Ai Sasuke... Assim você me mata... - Falou Naruto depois de finalmente acabar aquela sessão de riso que parecia nunca acabar.

- O que aconteceu? Eu disse algum tipo de piada por acaso? - Perguntou Sasuke com um tom sério.

- Até parece Sasuke, que _eu _vou obedecer _você_ ! - Disse Naruto ainda entre risos - Até por que eu não cometeria o suicídio de ir irritá-lo. Ele estava tão furioso que parecia que ia soltar fogo pelos olhos! - Naruto disse, fazendo um careta ao lembrar da cena da fúria de Hidan. - Sasuke, se você quiser , vá você chamar ele! Eu não te obedeço nem por um decreto!

- Não será preciso verme.

Naruto e Sasuke seguiram com o olhar o local de onde via aquela voz já tão conhecida. A voz tinha um tom de pura impaciência.

- Se - Senhor Hi - Hidan? - Gaguejou Naruto, ao encontrar a figura de Hidan surgindo do breu de um dos corredores da caverna.

- É claro que sou eu seu miserável! - Retrucou Hidan impaciente.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram sem ação. Ele os reprimia a tanto , que estavam a ponto de quase sair correndo dali.

- O que vocês estão fazendo parados ai como dois inúteis? Anda Naruto vai acender as velas! Esse escuro esta me irritando. - Falou Hidan, se dirigindo para o seu 'trono'.

- Si - sim Senhor - Falou Naruto, correndo em direção as velas até começar a acendê-las.

Agora o ambiente se encontrava mais iluminado, possibilitando Sasuke de olhar Hidan.

Mesmo com um frio cortante, Hidan estava apenas usando uma mísera calça. Nem blusa ele usava. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, demonstrando o seu estresse.

- Ora ora, Sasuke. Está atrasado não acha? - Disse Hidan num tom calmo. Calmo demais. Isso assustou Sasuke.

- Senhor, eu vim avisar que eles vão se atrasar inda mais porque tiveram que fazer umas paradas de emergência. A humana estava sentindo fome, e como o senhor disse que a queria viva eu achei que...

- O QUE?! VOCÊS PARARAM PARA DAR COMIDA A ELA?! - Gritou Hidan interrompendo a explicação de Sasuke.

- Senhor, ela estava muito tempo sem se alimentar. Por isso que me mandaram aqui para te explicar o que..

- E cadê a sua namoradinha o desgraçado do Hyuuga? - Perguntou Hidan totalmente sem paciência.

- E- Eles já estão à caminho senhor. Me desculpe pela demora eu realmente la...

- Aquele infeliz vai me pagar por me fazer de idiota! - Falou Hidan, socando a parede, causando um tremor que afetou até o teto. Parecia que ia desmoronar.

- Senhor Hidan, não tivemos culpa, nós fizemos...

- Isso não me interessa! Você falhou! Eu ainda não acredito que vocês fizeram a vontade dela! Eu por acaso disse alguma hora que vocês tinham que fazer o que ela mandasse? RESPONDA! - Ordenou Hidan, não se importando em ter interrompido Sasuke mais uma vez.

- Não Senhor. - Respondeu Sasuke abaixando a cabeça.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊS ME DESOBEDECERAM SEUS INÚTEIS? - Perguntou Hidan, alterando novamente o seu tom de voz.

- Desculpe. - Respondeu Sasuke, num tom quase inaudível.

- Ora Sasuke! Você sempre fez tudo que eu pedi , de forma perfeita! O que diabos aconteceu dessa vez? - Perguntou Hidan ainda inconformado com o desapontamento que teve com Sasuke.

- Não foi cul...

- Não, nem precisa responder! - Interrompeu Hidan novamente, rindo de nervosismo. - É claro! Foi a sua namoradinha idiota! - Hidan fechou os punhos de raiva. - Está vendo Sasuke? Eu querendo fazer um favor a você mandando a sua namorada retardada junto de você para a missão e olha o que eu recebo em troca? ATRASOS! FALHAS! - Gritou Hidan, não conseguindo controlar o seu tom de voz.

Sasuke ,com a cabeça baixa, franzia a testa, tentando controlar a sua raiva, ouvindo coisas tão horríveis a respeito de sua Sakura.

Sua vontade era de pular no pescoço de Hidan e arrancar todos os seus membros com as unhas.

Mas preferiu se controlar, apesar de não saber como conseguir guardar tanto ódio dentro de si.

- Também o que eu podia esperar? - Começou Hidan - O que eu queria mandando um ser tão retardado e imprestável como ela? Aquela infeliz é tão burra que não deve nem saber o que significa 'prazo de entrega'!

Sasuke apertou os punhos com força.

Agora além de arrancar todos os seus membros, Sasuke ansiava em esmagar o que restaria dele.

- Só te aviso um coisa seu inútil - Falou Hidan, interrompendo os pensamentos assassinos de Sasuke - Se por acaso a sua namoradinha tola, não cuidar da humana e o infeliz do Hyuuga ficar com ela, se mais algumas der errado, ela vai arder nos confins do inferno junto com o Hyuuga está me ouvindo? - Perguntou Hidan, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta de Sasuke - E se você cometer mais algum erro, você vai fazer companhia à eles. - Disse ele num tom ameaçador.

Sasuke não sentiu medo das suas ameaças. Sasuke só conseguia sentir repulsa e ódio dentro de si.

Sasuke jurava para si mesmo que se Hidan falasse mais alguma coisa de sua amada, ele não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos mais. Ele estava no limite, estava a ponto de explodir, mais um mísero desaforo, ele explodiria.

Hidan deu um suspiro. Ele não parecia se importar se o que ele acabara de dizer, afetou ou não Sasuke.

- Ande verme, saia da minha frente! E me agradeça por eu não te castigar por sua incompetência!

Sasuke antes de Hidan terminar a ordem, saiu disparado para o interior da caverna. Ele não agüentaria nem mais um segundo se continuasse ali encarando um ser que tanto desprezava como Hidan.

Ele teve que correr alguns corredores até chegar a um aposento e se trancar lá dentro. Era uma espécie de quarto, para os 'servos'.

Assim que fechou a porta de seu 'quarto', Sasuke socou a parede com força.

O ambiente só estava sendo iluminado pela luz da lua , que saia de uma pequena janela.

Estava se segurando para não quebrar tudo o que estava ali dentro, de tanta ira que ele sentia correndo pelo seu ser.

Estava se sentindo um idiota! Não, ele estava se sentindo uma marionete idiota! Como ele pode ser capaz de agüentar tantos desaforos e insultos da pessoa que ele mais ama na vida e ficar ali, calado, parado, como se devesse alguma coisa a Hidan?

Ele nunca tinha percebido o quão imbecil ele havia sido todos esses anos!

Recebendo ordens dele, como um mísero escravo... Ele nunca recebeu nem um simples 'obrigado' por ele satisfazer todas as ordens de Hidan. Também o que podia se esperar de um cara daqueles?

Sasuke se encostou na parede ao lado da porta, e deslizou até que seu corpo encontrasse o chão. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, tentando controlar aquela raiva toda dentro de si.

Seu interior gritava de arrependimento.

Devia ter feito o que tivera vontade naquela hora, arrancar-lhe todos os membro e esmagar o que sobrasse deles. Queria eliminar a espécie de Hidan para saciar o seu ódio que berrava pra ser alimentado.

Ele agüentava as broncas, as ordens, a humilhações... Mas uma coisa que ele não suportava era ver alguém desrespeitar tanto Sakura assim. Falar mal da sua tão amada rosinha...

E ele ficara calado! Se perguntava como suportou tudo aquilo sem fazer nada.

- Vou fazer aquele desgraçado me pagar... Ele que me aguarde. - Falou Sasuke, tão baixo que só ele pode ouvir. Foi quase um suspiro. Um suspiro trêmulo e carregado de ódio.

Sasuke se sentia um lixo. Queria fazer algo. Queria fugir com Sakura quando ela chagasse, para o mais longe possível. Um lugar onde Hidan nunca os encontrasse. Um lugar onde ele não seria pau mandando de ninguém, onde faria o que lhe desse na telha, sem ter que dar satisfações para ninguém.

Era isso que ele ia fazer. Mas antes, disso , ele precisava se vingar. A qualquer custo, ele precisava, como se isso fosse necessário para que ele pudesse viver em paz novamente.

**------ **X**------**

Finalmente estava saciada.

Era tão bom sentir o gosto de um sanduíche... Ela comera eles como se nunca tivesse comigo um na vida. Comeu sentindo cada gosto, indo ao paraíso a cada mordida que dava.

Mas agora estava cheia. Ela tinha honrado a sua última refeição, disso estava certa.

Sentia-se tão bem que nem parecia que ela estava a pouca horas de morrer.

Tenten sorria, agradecendo o simpático garçom que a atendera.

- A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou o jovem chinês , sorrindo.

- Hum... Não, obrigada. Já estou saciada . - Respondeu Tenten, devolvendo o sorriso. - Eu já vou indo então, só vou chamar aquela cara ali. - Disse apontando para Neji, que cochichava algo com Sakura , que não interessou muito Tenten - É que é ele... - Tenten se aproximou mais do garçom e disse - Sabe... Ele que vai pagar a conta. - Sussurrou Tenten, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

O jovem sorriu ainda mais para Tenten.

- Que isso senhorita, moças bonitas como você não pagam, é por conta da casa. - Disse o moço, encantado.

Tenten o olhou meio sem graça. Estava evidente que ele havia se interessado por ela. Mas quem ligava? Ele não cobrou os sanduíches e ainda havia a tratado super bem.

- Hã... Tem certeza? - Insistiu Tenten. - Eu não me importo se cobrar, não vai ser eu que vou pagar mesmo. - Falou Tenten dando ombros.

- Tenho sim, foi um prazer desfrutar da sua adorável companhia. - Disse o chinês, pegando a mão de Tenten e dando um beijo nela, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de seu rosto.

Tenten sentia o suas maçãs do rosto queimar de encabulo com o ato inesperado.

Meio sem jeito, tirou a mão que estava sendo segurada por ele.

- O-obrigada. - Gaguejou ela, indo até a porta da saída onde Neji e Sakura a esperavam.

- Eu que agradeço, você é encantadora. - Disse ele, suspirando, sem tirar os olhos de Tenten que já se afastava. - Espero que volte aqui mais vezes... Será sempre um _imenso _prazer te receber.

**- **Claro... - Respondeu Tenten num tom triste. Ela sabia que não iria conseguir voltar, mesmo se quisesse... - Adeus. - Disse ela, abrindo a porta do estabelecimento, dando mais um sorriso para o jovem que ainda a admirava.

Assim que saiu, Tenten ficou entre Sakura e Neji que se olhavam de forma uma tanto... Estranha.

Eles se encaravam de forma arrepiante. Tenten se sentia no meio de um fogo cruzado. Nem parecia que eles haviam percebido a sua presença ali.

Tenten olhou descaradamente para Neji.

Ele estava como se estive cobrando algo de Sakura... Ou até mesmo um olhar um pouco ansioso, quem sabe? Tenten não soube interpretar muito o seu olhar.

Então, se virou para Sakura. O olhar de Sakura era muito mais simples de se interpretar do que o de Neji.

Sakura olhava para ele pensativa, com um pouco de arrependimento também.

Tenten não entendia nada, mas ela que não iria falar nada. Eles que dessem conta de que ela havia voltado.

Ela não era burra para dizer: ' Anda logo gente, eu to com pressa pra ser morta por um morcego.'

Então ela olhou novamente para o interior do restaurante, onde se deparou com o simpático garçom que ainda estava na mesma posição de quando ela havia saído dali: Olhando para ela, como um bobo apaixonado.

Ela acenou, sorrindo pra ele que imediatamente devolveu a ação de forma quase desesperada.

Tenten não agüentou, e soltou uma singela risada, se esquecendo que Neji e Sakura ainda de encaravam.

A risada de Tenten chamou a atenção de Neji e de Sakura, que imediatamente pararam de se olhar e a fitaram.

Neji percebeu que o vendedor que estava quase babando por ela era o motivo por estar rindo daquela forma. Ele fez uma careta.

Com certeza não tinha ido nem um pouco com a cara daquele chinês .

Assim que se deu conta que estava sendo observada, Tenten parou de rir imediatamente.

- E então...? Acho que já podemos ir não é mesmo? - Perguntou Sakura, quebrando o silêncio.

Tenten suspirou aliviada, por finalmente perceberem a sua presença.

- Claro! Já estou satisfeita. - Falou Tenten, com bom humor, batendo em sua barriga. - Podemos ir .

Neji franziu o cenho confuso.

- Mas eu tenho que pagar ainda. - Falou Neji se virando para entrar no restaurante.

- Ah! Não precisa não... - Interropeu Tenten antes que Neji entrasse - O garçom, muito simpático, disse que moças bonitas não pagam. - Assim que Tenten terminou, ela olhou pra trás novamente. Agora o chinês estava com os cotovelos no balcão dando apoio as mão que seguravam o seu rosto, que ainda fitava, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Ela acenou para ele, fazendo com que ele acenasse também, suspirando bobamente.

Neji vendo a cena trincou os dentes.

Ele se sentia roubado. Como se aquele mísero garçom tivesse furtado algo de si só por estar olhando para Tenten daquela forma.

Que sentimento era aquele? Era um misto de sentimento de perda com um pouco de vontade de proteger.

Porque estava com vontade de entrar lá socar a cara daquele homem até que aquele sorriso idiota saísse do seu rosto?

Não sabia da resposta, mas quase por impulso entrou no estabelecimento como um raio e colocou uma nota de 100 em cima do balcão e saiu.

O jovem chinês nem percebeu o seu movimento, a não ser pelo vento repentino que havia passado por si misteriosamente. Ele nem se deu conta da nota à sua frente de tão distraído que estava.

Neji nem se preocupou com o troco. Sentiria o seu orgulho ferido se não pagasse aquela conta.

Assim que voltou para a entrada, ele foi fuzilado pelos olhos de Tenten.

- Não precisava pagar! Ele disse que o meu pedido ia ser por conta da casa. O que você fez foi grosseria. - Disse Tenten, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- Olha, eu não vou discutir isso. Eu disse que eu ia pagar e eu paguei. Não há nada de errado nisso, agora sim podemos ir. - Disse Neji, sem a mínima vontade de discutir mais aquele assunto.

Sakura quase soltou uma risada. Ela sabia muito bem o nome do sentimento que Neji estava sentindo.

Neji estava com ciúmes. Um ciúme tão bobo que era inevitável que ela não achasse engraçado.

Ele estava gostando muito da humana, e isso estava mais do que evidente pra ela.

Mas não estava na hora de ficar com ciúmes bobos. Ela estava muito preocupada com Sasuke, e tinha que avisar a ele sobre o plano que Neji tivera. Sakura não sabia se Sasuke concordaria com aquela maluquisse que Neji a propôs.

Mas ela ia tentar, pois estava convencida que não queria mais ser capaxo de Hidan.

- Bom, acho que chega de conflitos amorosos por hoje. Vamos logo antes que anoiteça. Tenho certeza que vocês terão muito tempo pra ter a briguinha de vocês. - Falou Sakura, preparando-se para decolar.

Tenten franziu o cenho confusa.

- Como assim? - Perguntou ela.

Mas não deu tempo de obter resposta. Sakura já estava a muitos metros acima de si, voando como se não fosse capaz de ouvi-la indo em direção ao destino determinado.

Tenten ficou confusa.

Como assim ela ainda teria tempo? Ela estava a apenas algumas horas de ser assassinada.

Não fazia sentido.

Tenten fitou Neji que estava a observando descaradamente, com o mesmo olhar malicioso que fizera na ilha. Aquele olhar que a prendia de forma indescritível.

Tenten sabia o que aquele olhar arrepiante significava. Neji queria fazer de Tenten motivo de piada denovo.

Queria ver Tenten na mesma situação que a deixara na ilha deserta.

Ele a olhando daquela forma, como se seus olhos pudessem falar.

Eles não podiam falar, mas Tenten conseguia ler-los. E nele estava escrito bem grande e em negrito "Eu faço com você, o que eu quizer, e você não pode fazer nada."

Era assim que Tenten se sentia com aquele olhar: Impossibilitada.

Neji percebeu que Tenten o encarava.

Apavorada por sinal.

Ah, como ele amava aquilo. Aquele sentimento de posse sobre ela, como ela ficava vulnerável a ele.

Adorava se divertir com Tenten.

Neji se aproximou de Tenten sem descolar o seu olhar do dela. Se aproximou tanto que seu corpo estava quase encostando no de Tenten.

Tenten se encolheu.

Ela se sentiu atingida por um inferioridade que a inundou.

Sentia como um brinquedo de emoções de Neji. Ele podia fazer qualquer coisa com ela. Até mesmo se divertir com o seu pavor.

Aquela situação era angustiante.

Neji, percebendo que Tenten havia ficado mais apavorada do que antes, se paroximou mais, e mais. Se aproximou tanto que Tenten foi obrigada a recuar tanto que - como sempre- se encontrou com a parede .

Agora sim, estava perfeito!

Tenten ficara exatamente como na ilha, sem ter pra onde correr, presa por aquele olhar de lua, que a hipnotizava.

Se perguntava se os vampiros tinham esse poder, de hipnotizar as suas 'vítimas'.

Tenten sentia Neji aproximando o seu rosto do seu, como ele fez na ilha.

Agora sim. Ao invés de medo, Tenten sentia raiva.

Se ele achava que iria a fazer de palhaça novamente, ele estava super enganado. Tenten ia pagar esse papel novamente. Não cairia na mesma cilada duas vezes.

Se era um jogo, ela entraria no jogo.

Percebendo a intenção de Neji, Tenten se aproximou também.

O encarou com o olhar mais sedutor pode, e de acordo que seus lábios se aproximavem do dele, seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

Neji não estava entendendo aquela mudança de comportamente de Tenten.

Do nada, havia perdido o medo, e agora estava querendo _beijá-lo._

Ele não tinha esse intenção. Não iria beijá-La a força... Ele só queria observar a mudança de sua expressão, o comportamento dela perante a ele, só isso.

Tá ele se divertia também, mas isso estava incluído no pacote.

Mas apesar de tudo... Adorou aquela mudança de comportamento. Agora sim estava a achando mais sensual do que nunca.

E um_ beijo?_ Ela queria _beijá-lo!_

Se sentia conquistado.

Neji colocou as mãos firmes na cintura de Tenten, e ficou observando seus lábios se aproximando dos seus.

Sentiu as mãos de Tenten segurando os seus cabelos. Isso inchou seu ego mais ainda.

Já era possível sentir o gosto doce dos seus lábios nos seus.

O seu lábio inferior já estava tocando de leve o seu.

Tenten estava se aproximando lenta demais. Ela estava o seduzinho e ele sabia disso, mas finalmente conseguiu sentir sua boca inteira colada na sua.

Uma boca quente e delicada. Neji sentiu-se arrepiar. Nunca havia se arrepiado quando beijava uma mulher, aquilo era novo para ele.

Sentiu aquela sensação de primeiro beijo. Aquela sensação de estar no paraíso, apenas tocando os lábios de outra pessoa.

Quanto tempo havia ficado no paraíso? 10 milésimos de segundo?

Não sabia, mas o seu paraíso havia sido brutalmente interrompido, por um forte puxão de cabelo dado por Tenten.

- Ai. - Disse Neji, apesar de não ter sentido muita coisa. - Por que fez isso? - Perguntou aborrecido.

Tenten empurrou Neji, afim de sair dos seus braços.

- Você pode me soltar, ou seu braço congelou na minha cintura? - Perguntou Tenten, com um certo com humor no tom de voz.

- Claro - Disse Neji soltando Tenten instantâneamente. - Pode me responder? - Perguntou emburrado.

Tenten se afastou de Neji e soltou uma curta gargalhada.

- Ora Neji. Eu não fiz nada... - Falou Tenten sinicamente.

Agora era vez de Tenten sentir o doce sabor de uma boa vingança.

' Que ótimo. Fui feito de otário por uma humana...' Pensou Neji.

- Eu posso te castigar por isso. - Disse Neji, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Tenten.

Tenten suspirou cabisbaixa.

- Pode me castigar, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma mesmo... - Falou ela num tom triste.

- Não faz? - Perguntou.

- Eu não vou morrer de qualquer jeito? Pode me castigar se quiser.- Disse Tenten olhando para baixo, escondendo a sua tristeza.

Neji olhou Tenten, arrependido do que dissera.

Não era justo ele esconder a verdade de Tenten. Era melhor evitar o máximo que ela sofresse mais com essa história.

- Não vai. - Falou Neji depois de um curto período de silêncio.

Tenten levantou a cabeça. Sua expressão surpresa não pasou despercebida pelos olhos de Neji.

- Nã..não? - Gaguejou ela.

Neji suspirou.

- Não, não vai. - Respondeu. - Eu não vou mais te entregar pro Hidan, eu desisti da missão. - Disse Neji.

Tenten o fitou confusa. Agora sim não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu vou te levar pro meu castelo e você vai ficar lá por uns tempos até que o plano seja executado, não se preocupe, você não vai morrer. - Completou Neji, tentando animar Tenten.

Os olhos de Tenten se iluminaram...

Ela não estava entendendo bulhufas do que Neji estava dizendo, mas havia esperança de que ela inda podia sobreviver. Nada estava perdido ainda...

Sentiu uma onda de felicidade a invadir. E ao mesmo tempo uma tsunami de perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça.

Perguntas angustiantes por sinal. Tinha que saber as respostas de todas elas.

Iria começar pela mais óbivia.

- Que plano é esse? - Perguntou ela, curiosa.

Neji suspirou novamente.

- Não há tempo, no caminho eu te explico. - Falou Neji. - Agora... Vamos? - Perguntou ele, estendo a mão para que Tenten pudesse pegar.

Tenten hesitou um pouco.

Mas pelos menos ele havia sido gentil desta vez...

Então pegou a mão de Neji, e imediatamente, sentiu seu corpo nas suas costas, e seus pés já não encostavam no chão.

Como sempre tudo muito rápido. Neji e Tenten já voavam céu acima.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Olá pessoas!!**

**Finalmente terminei o cap... - -'**

**Nunca fiz uma coisa tão grande, e olha que foi preciso cortar ele, porque se não ia ficar imenso oO'**

**Me perdooem meus queridos leitores, mas não foi possível matar a curiosidade de vocês nesse cap, mas no próximo eu revelarei! Promessa de ficwriter ;D**

**Peço perdão a você chanezinha- chanzinha de mi coração, de não ter escrevido a parte Sasusaku que te interessava, mas vou deixar também pro próximo cap ta? A situação tava meio crítica ^.^'7**

**Querem elogiar?**

**Querem opinar?**

**Querem me matar?**

**É só comentar!!!**

**Beijos meus filhotes e até brevee! *-***


	9. Nove

**Olá meu leitores!**

**Tá, e sou uma vagabunda, eu sei... Mas eu estou aqui não é?**

**Infelizmente, a ANTA aqui estava quase acabando de escrever, eu fui lá lindamente (lê-se burramente) e salvei outra coisa em cima e essa coisa só tinha MEIA PAGINA! Gente, eu quase arranquei todos os meus cabelos!**

**Foi EXTREMAMENTE revoltante u.ú**

**Mas, como eu amo muito vocês, mexi meus pauzinho e agora estou com esse tão lutado cap o/**

**Bom, ele vai ser diferente. Ele vai ser Sakura Pov's a para a (in)felicidade de todos, ele será SasuSaku, mas vão por mim, será necessário.**

**O próximo cap vai ser só NejiTen o/ E como eu já estou com ele todinho na minha cabeça, ele não vai demorar ;P**

**Então, aproveitem a capítulo ! ;***

**------------------------x----------------------**

Já voava a horas e nada. O tempo estava fazendo um complô contra mim, só pode ser!

Desde a hora que eu deixei aqueles dois sozinhos ( confesso que foi de propósito, eu não gosto de dar uma de vela), eu não consigo parar de pensar na reação do Sasuke quando eu contar a ele o plano do Neji.

A primeira coisa que vinha na minha cabeça, era a imagem do Sasuke gargalhando da minha cara e depois dizer "Isso é algum tipo de piada?"

É, de certa forma, soava como uma piada mesmo...Afinal, quem levaria fé num plano maluco desses?

Eu to começando a desconfiar que o Neji é um caso raro dos Hyuuga. O único Hyuuga que nasceu burro!

Como eu vou simplesmente ter a enorme cara de pau de chegar pro Hidan e dizer que a humana, de uma hora pra outra, bateu as botas?!

Talvez que possa inventar uma desculpa convincente... Como falar que o humana morreu de infarto quando quebrou a unha... Ou se atirou num penhasco por que viu um barata! Oh! Eu sou um gênio.

Faça-me o favor! Até _eu_ sabia que o Hidan NUNCA iria acreditar numa calunia como essa.

Agora, eu me pergunto: Como eu fui concordar em ajudar nesse plano estúpido?!

Só por que eu ia ficar livre pra ir e vir sem ter que dar satisfação ao maldito de Hidan e poder viver feliz do lado do meu moreno gostoso pelo resto da eternidade?

Tá...Eu confesso que os motivos não são dos piores.

Nossa...Agora que eu me toquei! Eu e o Sasuke só estávamos nos fazendo de palhaços esse tempo todo.

Aquele infeliz de cabelos desbotados nunca fez por merecer nenhuma das ordens que nós obedecemos.

Só por que ele é o ser supremo dos vampiros e pode nos esmagar a qualquer hora, não significa que não temos que ser escravos dele!

É isso! O Sasuke, como eu, ainda não conseguiu enxergar a realidade... Eu só tenho que mostrar a ele e pronto! Ele concordar comigo e vamos ser felizes eternamente como num conto de fadas clichê.

É Sakura você tem que acabar logo com essa sua vida medíocre de escrava e ser livre como um passarinho rosa que é, e levar o seu galã com você, nem que pra isso eu tenha que ajudar no romance entre o mau humorado do Hyuuga e a caquética da humana.

Em pensar que eu só cai na realidade por causa deles...

Ah... Até que não seria tão ruim assim ajudar. Ela não era como os outros humanos.

Ela era muito cheirosa e nem me causava ódio... E eu tenho que confessar que ela é até meio bonitinha.

E ela tem uma personalidade interessante. Ela não parecia uma garota fraca cheia de frescuras e fraquezas... Ela parecia ser legal.

Deve ser por isso que o santo do Neji bateu com o dela. Ele estava completamente de quatro por essa garota. Isso estava totalmente óbvio.

Mas... Mesmo ela sendo diferente, ela ainda era uma humana!

Vampiros não podem se relacionar com humanos! Assim como uma simples girafa não pode se apaixonar por um gambá, vampiros não podem se apaixonar por humanos! Até sei disso, caramba!

Quer saber? Que se dane eles! Eu só quero saber de mim, problema era deles se eles queriam viver juntos e ter vários filhinhos, cujos iriam ser várias aberrações, frutos de um lindo amor proibido..

Ai, fique até com ânsia de vômito agora...

Eu só quero ver logo o meu Deus Grego e acabar logo com esse plano e sair por ai, saltitando livre e feliz. Só isso me interessa.

Já estava começando a sentir as partículas de neve caindo sobre mim.

Finalmente estava chegando! Já não era sem tempo...

Acelerei mais um pouco. Quanto mais rápido eu começar com essa maluquice, mais rápido eu vou acabar.

Mas até que... Pensando bem, ajudar o Neji nesse plano sem pé nem cabeça, até que podia ser divertido.

É... Eu podia considerar isso como um doce e deliciosa vingança.

Até que esse planinho viria a calhar.

Eu já estava a poucos metros da caverna gelada. Credo. Que frio!

Parecia um cenário de filme de pingüins.

Aterrissei na porta da caverna. Nossa... Como está quieto aqui.

Está fazendo tão silêncio que eu acho que eu podia ouvir o eco dos meus próprios pensamentos.

Mas esse vazio não era novidade pra mim. Os vampiros que viviam aqui pareciam mais um bando de ratazanas que nunca saem dos seus 'buracos'.

Acho que nunca vão se acostumar com essa vida nessa caverna medíocre.

Pra quem vivia num aposento de luxo em um castelo na Irlanda, e agora mora num buraco dentro de numa caverna fedida, não podia ficar mesmo muito feliz.

Entrei mais na caverna.

O Hidan devia estar caçando a umas hora dessas... São que horas? Umas sete e meia da noite?

Esse era o horário perfeito para se caçar. A hora onde seus predadores favoritos ficavam meio lentos.

Era por isso que ele não estava no seu 'troninho particular'. Eu me perguntava qual era a graça de ficar sentado num trono de barro cafona o dia todo, olhando para a entrada de uma caverna que nem uma pateta!

Esse Hidan... Hunf! Ele pode ter grana, ele pode ter poder, mas uma coisa que ele nunca teve, tem ou terá, é classe.

Espera aí! O que é aquele treco preto na parede?

Cheguei mais perto pra tirar a minha dúvida.

Gente do céu! Pericia que tinha caído um meteoro na parede! O que será que houve pra aquele rombo enorme estar ali?

Ah... Só podia ser o Hidan socando a cara do paspalho do Naruto porque ele não trouxe o seu preciso copinho de sangue de cabra...

Ai, ai... Era sempre assim.

Dessa vez o Naruto deve ter se superado na burrada, porque se a parede estava naquele estado, eu nem queria imagina como estava o pobre rosto dele.

Mas pesando bem... O Hidan já estava acostumado com as falhas freqüentes do Naruto. Acho que ele não ia se dar ao trabalho de fazer um estrago nesses na parede por causa de mais uma falha do Naruto...

Se não era por causa dele, então qual seria o motivo desse evidente ato de fúria?

Hum...

Botei o dedo indicador no queixo e analisei a parede deformada.

Pensa Sakura... Pensa...

Qual seria um motivo plausível para que acontecesse isso...

Hum...

Oh não! Sasuke!

Era por isso que o Sasuke me afrontou daquela forma, não deixando eu vir aqui no lugar dele! Eu corria risco de ser...

Ahh... Não pode ser! Não o meu Sasuke!

Se algo acontecer com ele, eu juro que me mato e depois me vingo daquele maldito! Tá, não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas eu com certeza não pensaria duas vezes em fazer isso.

O que adianta eu ficar aqui que nem uma idiota e não fazer nada? Eu preciso ter certeza.

Larguei o "local do crime" corri para o interior da caverna em direção do quarto do Sasuke.

Minha velocidade era tal que eu só conseguia ver borrões e vultos a minha volta. Senti meus pés quase queimando tamanho a minha velocidade.

Eu virava as centenas de corredores, eu já havia gravado toda aquela caverna. Principalmente onde ficava o quarto do Sasuke... Já que eu sempre ia fazer uma 'visitinha' pra ele.

Meu Sasuke _precisava _estar bem.

Foi uma questão de poucos segundos até eu chegar até a pequena porta de madeira igual ao resto das portas do corredor.

Não importei de usar a educação que eu nunca tive, entrei no quarto bruscamente.

Se eu não fosse uma vampiro, não iria conseguir enxergar um palmo a minha frente de tão escora que o quarto estava.

Aquele quarto tinha tanto o cheiro dele... Que parecia que ele estava bem ao meu lado.

Procurei com os olhos nos cantos mais escuros, em todos os lugares daquela quarto.

Estava começando a sentir o nervosismo me invadir...

- Sasuke? - Sussurrei.

Ele precisava me responder... Ele podia estar no outro lado do mundo, mas ele _precisava_ me responder a qualquer custo!

- Sakura?

Ouvi aquela voz grossa, linda e maravilhosa chegando aos meus ouvidos.

Aquela era a voz mais linda do mundo... A voz da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

A voz do meu Sasuke!

Segui em direção de onde aquela voz incrivelmente sexy e que e levava ao delírio saiu.

Me virei de costas.

Me deparei com a linda figura do meu amado, encostado na parede... Como se estivesse pousando para um revista de calça jeans de tão sensual que era.

Ufa! Que alívio. Meu Sasuke estava a salvo e sem nenhum arranhão.

Talvez eu havia o subestimando. Vai ver foi era o Hidan o saco de boxe do Sasuke. Vai ver a uma hora dessa o Hidan está em pedaços em cima de alguma montanha qualquer.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanto desespero? - Perguntou ele, se levantando da parede e interrompendo os meus pensamentos otimistas.

Nossa... Eu já falei que o _meu_ Sasuke é a coisa mais linda que alguém já pôs no mundo?

Nossa eu era mesmo uma vampira de sorte.

- Sasuke... - Abracei-o. Na verdade, eu podia avaliar aquilo como um esmago. - Ainda bem que você está a salvo. Passou cada coisa pela minha cabeça ! Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você...

Senti as mãos dele apertando a minha cintura contra o seu corpo, me aconchegando no seu peito que eu podia avaliar como o lugar mais gotoso do mundo inteirinho.

- Nada aconteceu minha rosinha, mas vai acontecer. Vamos embora daqui, o mais rápido possível...

Espera aí. O que aconteceu com o Sasuke? Seria um surto de Semancol?

-... Eu não agüento mais Sakura. Todos esses anos, servindo a alguém que não merece. Não quero mais essa vida. Vamos fugir daqui e ir para um lugar onde não temos que obedecer a nada e a ninguém.

É, realmente era um surto de Semancol.

O que será que tinha acontecido com o Sasuke pra ele deixar de ser o pau mandado que sempre foi pra agora virar essa cara rebelde?

Devo confessar que a versão rebelde de Sasuke era bem mais interessante do que a versão obediente...

Viva a revolução!

- Ainda bem Sasuke... Ainda bem que você pensa assim. Também não estava agüentando mais ficar nessa vida. Só que antes de partirmos, temos que fazer uma coisinha...

Desencostei minha cabeça do seu peito, para poder olhar diretamente nos seus olhos negros que me encaravam, com um expressão confusa. Devo dizer que era uma expressão lindamente confusa.

- ... Calma Sasuke eu vou explicar.

Esperei para ver se ele iria me interromper ou coisa assim. Mas ele apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu continuasse.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e comecei a contar.

Aquela história já estava gravada nas minha palavras. Apenas abri a minha boca e deixei que toda a verdade fosse naturalmente dita.

Eu já tinha passado e repassado tantas vezes aquele discurso entediante na minha cabeça que eu nem precisava pensar muito no que estava falando.

Eu queria dizer aquilo da melhor forma possível. De uma forma que fizesse com que o Sasuke pelo menos dissesse que iria pensar no caso ou coisa assim.

Eu preferia falar com os olhos fechados mesmo. A reação do Sasuke era indefinida. Eu sei lá o que ele podia fazer.

Ela podia ter uma ataque de felicidade talvez... Ou um ataque de riso. Nunca se sabe.

O plano do Neji não era um dos mais inteligentes, e o Sasuke sempre foi meio perfeccionista com o que faz. Ele vai achar a idéia dele no mínimo ridícula.

Eu tinha quase 100% de certeza que o Sasuke ia detestar essa idéia. Devo confessar que eu estava sim nervosa.

Seja o que Deus quiser então...

Minha palavras saiam automáticas e sem nenhuma pausa se quer. Eu sentia que eu meio que atropelava as palavras, eu nem sabia se ele estava me entendendo!

Esteja ele me entendendo eu falei. Tudo o que eu sabia, todo o que eu queria, eu falei. Não esqueci nada, disso eu tinha certeza.

Finalmente acabei com a ladainha que eu tanto havia treinado em minha mente...

Ai... O que será que ele estava pensando agora?

Ele devia estar com uma batalha no seu interior pra tentar descobrir que era mais idiota: O plano ou eu.

Acho eu estava vencendo.

Acho que ficar de olhos fechados me perguntando não ia adiantar muito a minha vida.

Resolvi encarar o Sasuke, para saber o que ele achou desse plano.

O QUE? Ele estava... Pensando?

Eu conhecia o Sasuke! Sempre quando ele faz essa expressão é que ele está pensando muito seriamente no assunto!

Aquele dedo indicador apoiando o seu queixo e aqueles olhos meio entreabertos eram mais do que comuns pra mim.

Será que ele estava pensando em... Concordar?

- Sasuke? - Perguntei depois de um certo tempo em silêncio.

...

...

Nada. Ele parecia nem ter me escutado.

Tentei mais uma vez:

- Sasuke?

Ele finalmente me encarou, ainda com uma cara pensativa.

Esperei mais um pouco.

Ia ser uma surpresa se ele realmente concordasse... Eu já estava surpresa por ele estar pensando no assunto! Nossa, o Sasuke ainda era um mistério pra mim... Um mistério mais gostoso que existe.

- Sakura. - Falou ele, finalmente - O que _você _acha disso?

- Ah... O que você decidir. Pra mim tanto faz! Não tenho nada a perder mesmo.

- Eu topo.

AAAAAH! Ele topou, eu nem acredito!

Eu nem queria saber como estava a minha cara agora. Provavelmente eu estava com uma tremenda cara de tacho de tão surpresa.

Isso era tão inesperado!

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Eu só quero estar ao seu lado.

- Eu também minha rosinha. - Falou ele se aproximando de mim.

Chegando mais perto, e perto...

Eu tinha me esquecido da tremenda saudade que eu estava dele.

Daquela mão... Daquele cabelo perfeito... Daquela boca rosinha que sempre me leva ao paraíso...

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, e ficou acariciando o meus cabelos, enquanto olhava pra mim com aquele olhar mal dele...

Ai... Por Kami! Que homem era aquele!

- Eu te amo minha rosinha...

Falou ele, me puxando para a sua boca, me dando um beijo ardente e tentador. A sua língua encostava na minha com violência e ao mesmo tempo com uma desejo imenso.

Assim que ele me trouxe de volta para a realidade, terminando com aquele beijo, ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para a saída da caverna.

- Vamos Sakura. Vamos finalmente viver.

**-------------x-----------**

**Acabei! *--***

**Obrigada pela paciência.**

**Desculpem gente, prometo com todas as minha forças que o próximo cap sai o mais rápido possível, cheio de NejiTen pra vocês o/**

**Comentem :***


End file.
